We Found Love
by bardenacappella
Summary: After living in Baton Rouge her whole life, Chloe Beale moves to a new school, will she make friends? Will she hate it there? Most importantly, what happens when she meets Beca Mitchell?
1. Chapter 1

Moving from Baton Rouge after spending most of her life there, was hard for Chloe Beale. Here she is, unpacking her things in her new room, unsure of how she is going to feel about living here.

She makes her way downstairs to find her mother reading the newspaper.

"Hi Sweetie! Did you get all of your packing done?"

"Mom, we've only been in the house an hour." She said plainly.

"You're right but you usually get things done quickly."

"I'm not _The Flash."_

" _The Flash?_ "

"Yes, the superhero that moves at the speed of light? The fasted man alive?"

"Ah yes I remember, from that TV show."

"Exactly."

"Well you should get washed up for dinner, your father will be here soon."

Chloe is an only child which she doesn't like that much. Sometimes she wishes she had a sibling to hang out with or talk too, plus her parents are always in her business because theirs nobody else to worry about and that annoys her.

She got ready for dinner and headed back downstairs when her dad came back. "Mmm, something smells good." He said smiling at his two girls. "Hey Dad." Chloe says returning the smile. He kissed her on the head and then his wife.

"So, what's on the menu?" He said.

"Spaghetti and garlic bread." Mrs. Beale answered back.

"It smells delicious!" The three of them ate as they talked about their day.

"So, Chloe, are you excited to start senior year tomorrow?" Her father said.

"Ecstatic!" She said sardonically.

"Chloe" Her mother said.

"Sorry, I'm just a little nervous going into a school not knowing anybody or where anything is." She responded.

"C'mon, you make friends fast kiddo." Her dad said.

"Yeah, it will all be okay I'm just overreacting. I'm tired, I think I'm going to go to bed, I have a long day ahead of me."

"Okay Hunny, we love you, we will see you tomorrow, sleep well. "Her mother said. And with that she was off to bed.

Tomorrow Chloe starts her first day of senior year at Barden High School. She's nervous about being in a new place when she only ever lived in Louisiana, where she has known the same people since kindergarden. Tomorrow starts a whole new chapter for her. New place, new house, new school, new life.

She woke up to the sound of her mother "Chloe get up! You don't want to e late on your first day!" She groaned, pulling the covers over her head only for them to be ripped off her warm body, she walked over to the window opening the curtains, so the light spread across the room. Chloe looked over to her clock seeing it said 6:30AM. After she forced herself out of bed, she walked straight to the bathroom to brush her teeth then jumped in the shower and finished getting ready.

"I don't want to go to school. I don't know anybody, its gonna be weird seeing other kids socialize, and then there's me awkwardly sitting by myself. What if nobody likes me? I have to at least meet one person I have something in common with."

"Oh come on. Would you relax? Everyone is going to love you. I would be friends with you if I went to school here."

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel better."

Her mom pulled over in front of Barden. "Bye sweetie! Ill pick you up at 3:00!" She waved goodbye, Chloe stepped out of the car, walking up to the front doors, glancing back at her mom, waved, and open the school doors.


	2. Chapter 2

hloe's POV

When I walked inside she saw that a lot of kids were already here. After what felt like hours to find my locker, taking a look at my schedule to see I had first period calculous with Mrs. Keller. I got what I needed and made my way to try and find room A4.

When I got to class, I sat at one of the empty desks in the middle of the room. There were a group of boys sitting in the back, throwing paper airplanes. A moment later, a woman with blonde hair, white blouse, blue jeans and a pair of sketcher shoes; walked into the classroom. "Hey boys, those airplanes must stay at the airport." The class laughed and the atmosphere calmed. She introduced herself "Good morning everyone, I'm your teacher Mrs. Keller. Todays lesson you will learn about what a limit is and what a derivative is." I got out my notebook and calculous book. I thinks I did a pretty good job understanding the lesson and showing a lot of participation. The kids in the back of the room kept cracking jokes and I couldn't help but laugh but Mrs. Keller told them to stop. I could tell she was getting frustrated.

The class went by and I made my way to second period which was history with Mr. Bennett. When I got to the room, the teacher was already there. He was tall with brown hair, facial hair, very good looking, he looked as if he was 29 or so. I made my way to one of the empty desks near the window and sat behind a very tall girl with blonde hair. The girl turned around and introduced herself. "Hi, you must be new here, I'm Aubrey." She held out her hand for me to shake "Uh yeah, I'm Chloe, nice to meet you." I shook her hand.

"So, Chloe, where did you move here from?"

"Louisiana."

"Oh cool, how is it over there?"

"Louisiana is a great place to live if you like to eat. Also the weather is mild for most of the year. Spring and summer can be very hot with the humidity up 100% but I like it. Depending which part of Louisiana you're in, have hurricanes, like New Orleans which is 2 hours from us but we aren't affected. Some parts of Baton Rouge can be dangerous with street violence. Luckily, I haven't experienced this. If you don't go looking for trouble it doesn't come looking for you, but overall, it's a nice place to relax, have fun, and enjoy life."

"Wow, I feel like I got a whole history lesson right now from just hearing you talk about Louisiana. I don't even need to be here, I got my lesson for the day." She gets up and pretends to start leaving. I laughed.

"I lived there for so long, I know a lot about it." I said smiling.

"How do you feel about moving here?"

"Its okay so far, as time goes on ill be able to decide if I really like it or not."

Mr. Bennett started talking. He introduced himself and told us what this year was going to consist of learning wise. I liked him, he was nice and liked to make jokes. As class went on we didn't really learn anything, he just explained what the class was going to be liked and assigned us books. Aubrey and I got more into talking, I was happy I met someone nice and cool on my first day it just goes to show about what my mother said that I had nothing to worry about. After class Aubrey and I started walking to my next class because she coincidentally her class was right next to me third period. She took a look at the rest of my schedule.

1\. Calculous – Mrs. Keller – Room A4

2\. U.S History – Mr. Bennett – Room C18

3\. Computer Graphics – Mrs. Murphy – Room C2

4\. Gourmet Foods – Mrs. Cavert – Room D7

5\. English 12 – Mr. Bates – Room S7

6\. Lunch – 11/12 Cafeteria

7\. Anatomy & Physiology – Mrs. Stark – Room R19

"Oh Awesome! We have fourth period together too! When the bell rings come out and if I'm not out the door already wait a little for me, we'll walk together." Aubrey said. "Okay, sounds good." I walked into my computer graphics class and sat down at one of the empty iMac's. there was just a lineup of Mac computers, the newest versions, they were nice. This class is going to be cool, I was really excited when choosing this elective. I was a little early so there were only a couple kids there. As time went on everyone was starting to pile in and I just watched as people entered. Then these two came in, they both had brown hair, one was a guy the other a girl and they were laughing together. They looked confident like they owned the place, not in a bad way, they just looked like people respected them and thought they were cool. As they walked pass me I was looking at them then the girl glanced at me. We kept eye contact as she kept walking to the rows of computers behind me, I smiled at her and it took her a little bit, but she smiled back. I broke the eye contact and turned around seeing as everyone is here now Mrs. Murphy would start her lesson. I enjoyed the rest of the class just learning the basics on how to operate the computer and what we would be doing in this class. The bell rang and I collected my things to make my way next door to meet Aubrey and walk to foods together.

Aubrey was out on time and we started walking together. "How was third?" she asked. "It was good; I am so excited about that class." "Yeah, I took it last year its awesome and Mrs. Murphy is so nice and really chill."

As we got to foods we sat down at the table in the far left. We sat with this blonde girl, a brunette girl and two other brunette boys. There was only 6 to a table. They introduced themselves as Bumper, Amy, Benji and Stacie. They were all so nice and welcoming. I found out that Bumper was dating Amy, they were an unusual couple, cute, but unusual. I got talking to Benji a lot. He was so nice and sweet, he almost seemed a little introverted but I didn't mind.

The teacher started to talk about the class but before she said anything Amy said "Watch out ginger, she's kind of a bitch." And that, she was. She was very strict and said the tables we sat at are permanent as well as the people sitting at the table are your permeant cooking groups, unless you are misbehaving. I didn't mind that. I liked these people. She spent the rest of the class yelling (literally yelling, she had a very loud voice) the rules of the cooking stations and if you are late three time even just by a second she will write you up. I knew this year with her was going to be tough and it was unfortunate because I finally found a great group of people I just wanted to talk too and be goofy without the thought of my teacher smacking me with a spatula.

As class ended we all started walking down the hall talking, seeing if any of us had classes together, turns out Stacie is in my next class, English. As we were walking further down the hall I saw those two from my computer graphics class the duo of the boy and girl. They were together again I assumed they must be dating or something. When they got close to us Bumper said "Sup, Mitchell, Swanson." He nodded at them. They said responded with "What's up Bumper." And then the one of them started talking to Benji and Benji bid us a farewell and started walking with them. We kept moving down the hallway and I spoke up "Who are those two?" "You know them?" Bumper responded. "Not really, they are just in my computer graphics class." "Oh, well that's Jesse Swanson and Beca Mitchell. They're cousins, very close. That answers my question about them dating. "Oh okay." I said.

We split up and I kept walking with Stacie to English and she asked me about where I use to live just like Aubrey did, I basically told her the same thing. We got to class which was so far in what seemed to be like an excluded part of campus, down this random hallway with four classrooms that way. Our teacher was very nice. He had dark skin and nice eyes looked to be in about his 30's. I liked English so I was excited about this class. After it ended I made my way with Stacie down the the 11/12 cafeteria where I had lunch. The cafeterias were split, 9th and 10th grade ate together in the 9/10 cafeteria while the 11th and 12th grade ate together in the 11/12 cafeteria. I'm also lucky I had lunch with her cause I can tell you right now I knew nobody else. We sat at the round table near the window and just talked about our day so far and got to know more about each other.

After lunch we split and I went to my last class of the day, Anatomy & Physiology. As I found the class I went in and the teacher pointed the first table where there was a seating chart. I had to find my name and sit at that table. Their were black tables, three across and five back, only two could fit at a table. I ended up sitting the second row of tables furthest back, in the left seat near the door. As I went back there to sit down I noticed my table mate was already sitting in her seat, the right seat close to the window, I also noticed it was the girl from computer graphics class or as bumper said Beca Mitchell. I sat down next to her and gave her a quick smile before returning my attention to the front, I don't know what it was about this girl but I felt intimidated, like she was too cool for me and I was in her space. I tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying but I could feel her staring at me. I tried to brush it off but I eventually couldn't. I quickly turned to look at her but she looked away. Our teacher handed out papers that seemed to be a syllabus of what we will be learning in here just like all the other teachers did today. We as well as our parents, had to sign the bottom of the paper saying we complied will all her rules. As I got my purple pen out to sign my name, the girl next to me spoke up.

"You know; she doesn't like when you use colored ink."

"You know her?" I said incredulously.

"I had her last year for Environmental science, she teaches both. She's not mean, I know she seems like it, she's actually really nice, she just doesn't like colored pens."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"Yeah, no problem, wouldn't want her to be harsh to the new girl."

"You're a gem." I said jokingly. She laughed.

"I'm Beca by the way."

"Chloe."

"Nice to meet you Chloe."

"Yeah you too." I smiled and she returned it.

Time went on and I was really intrigued by this class. I like science and learning about the body is absolutely fascinating to me. I watch a lot of Grey's Anatomy which is sort of what brought me to choose what kind of science I wanted to take. Plus, Beca was right, this teacher is nice and good at what she does, I'm learning well from her, things don't always come to me so easy but this subject was. As the bell rang for dismissal it was ten minutes till three so I knew my mom was probably either waiting for me outside or about to be here. When everyone was walking out I noticed Beca left her jacket on the chair. I picked it up and went to catch her before she went out the door. "Hey." I said, "You almost forgot your jacket on the chair." She smiled at me. "Thanks, You're a gem." She said, throwing my own words back at me. I laughed, I feel better about her, not intimidated anymore, I feel calm, I feel good around her. I think I might come to like it here a whole lot.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm glad some of you are enjoying the story. Leave me some feedback on how it is for far. I hope you guys like this chapter. You are awesome :)**

Chloe's Pov

Sure enough, as I went outside, there was my mother waiting for me. "Hi Sweetie! How was your first day?"

"Not bad, I actually enjoyed it. I made friends."

"That's great hunny! I knew you would. You need to stop worrying so much." When we got home I went straight to my room to get a start on my homework. A couple hours went by, when my phone went off. It was Aubrey texting me (we exchanged numbers in history).

[Aubrey 8:13PM]

 **"** **Hey Chlo! What are you doing tonight?"**

 _"_ _Hey Aubrey! Uh, I was just doing some homework. Why? What's up?"_

[Aubrey 8:16PM]

 **"** **Well screw your homework, you're coming to a party with me tonight!"**

 _"_ _A Party? Who's?"_

[Aubrey 8:19PM]

 **"** **Jesse Swanson's"**

 _"_ _I don't know Brey, it's a school night and I'm new here I wont know anyone. Ill be the odd one out."_

[Aubrey 8:23]

 **"** **Hey! No you wont. Amy, Bumper, Stacie and Benji will be there. You have us, plus it's a good way to meet new people. You have to come! Please? For me? It will be fun; I promise :)"**

 ** _"_** _Fine, ill go"_

[Aubrey 8:31]

 **"** **Yay! Ill come and pick you up around 9:30?"**

 ** _"_** _Sure, ill see you then"_

She put her books aside and went to go get ready. Se settled on a nice red blouse, blue skinny jeans and tan wedges. When it got close to 9:30 she went downstairs to wait for Aubrey when her mother caught her appearance. "Well, well, well, where are we going?"

"Out with some friends from school." I said nonchalantly

"Alright, well, call me if you need anything. Be careful. Don't come home later then 1AM and you're lucky I'm giving you even that. It's a school night remember."

"Yeah I know; I'm surprised you didn't ask me specifically where I'm going."

"Hunny, I want you to have fun and meet new people and if that means going to a party for a few hours then ill allow it. But I mean it when I say call me, and text me updates throughout the night. I want to know you're okay."

"Mom, calm down, ill be fine, it wont be long trust me." Just as she said that the door bell rang. "That must be Aubrey, ill see you later, don't wait up."

I answered the door and it was Aubrey and Stacie. "Hey guys." "You ready?" Aubrey said. Just before I could say yes, my mother was at the door. "Hi girls! I'm Chloe's mom. Its so nice to meet Chloe's new friends!" "Mom! Calm down." The girls laughed. "Its Nice to meet you Mrs. Beale, I'm Aubrey and this is Stacie." They both shook Mrs. Beale's hand. "Well, I hope you girls have fun tonight but not too much fun."

"Okay Mom, that's enough, were going"

"Goodbye Mrs. Beale! Well have her back in 3 hours tops." Stacie said as we headed out the door.

"Bye girls, Behave!"

"We will, bye." I said as we shut the door behind us.

"She's sweet." Stacie said.

"Yeah, she's a great person."

"Now I know where you get your nice personality from, and your good looks." Aubrey said smiling.

"Yeah, your mom is so hot!" Stacie chimed in.

"Wow, why don't you guys become friends with my Mom too, that way we could all hangout together, all the time!" I responded sarcastically.

"You think she'd be up for it?"

"Oh my god, you guys are impossible."

The three of us made our way to Jesse's house. The House was very nice it was big and white with stone patterns on some parts, not to mention the huge pool in the back. When we got there, cars were parked either in the driveway or up the block. There were so many cars I knew I was going to be in for a long night. We ended up parking up the block a little passed his neighbors house. "Who has a party on a Monday night anyway?" I said. "He told me It was in celebration that were finally seniors." (Aubrey and Jesse have seventh period together). "Who cares, Jesse's parties are always awesome and it way to have fun. That means its mandatory you have fun tonight Chloe." Stacie shot a look at Chloe that was both a teasing yet serious.

They made their way to the door and Jesse answered "Ladies! welcome, welcome, welcome!" he noticed Chloe next to them "Hey, you're in my computer graphic's class right?"

"Yeah, I'm Chloe."

"Well its very nice to meet you Chloe, enjoy the party. Come hang with us later, ill introduce you to some people."

"Thanks." I said appreciatively.

"Wow, friends with Jesse Swanson already? Your popularity is gonna sky rocket by next week." Stacie said.

"So, I take it he's "the shit" or whatever." Stacie laughed.

"Yeah, lacrosse is a big deal around here, he's captain. He's not your stereotypical jock. He is sweet, funny and kind of a nerd at the same time, he loves movies. But somehow all the guys love him, all the girls want to fuck him, especially Aubrey."

"Hey! Shut the the fuck up, I do not!" She tried to contain her blush.

"Its okay, I get it. I would do him too." Stacie tried to make her feel better.

"How about you red? Any guys catch your eye?" Aubrey nudged her.

"Oh. Uh..not really..I actually…." She found it so hard to find the words to get this out. You see Chloe is gay, and she doesn't exactly always find it easy slipping it in there, not that she's ashamed because she isn't. she's proud of who she is, she just doesn't know how they will take it. Its only her first day and she just made friends she doesn't want to make them uncomfortable or have them judge her because she had enough of that coming out at her old school. Luckily she had great friends surrounding her so she didn't give a shit what other people said. What if she doesn't get that here? Its times like these where she misses her old friends and her old school, sure some of the kids were asshole's but at least they knew her.

"I'm actually gay." She finally said looking down.

"Hey, that's awesome, don't be ashamed or embarrassed. Were not going to judge you, I'm pretty sure nobody here is going to say anything either. We are kind of awesome, there are actually a lot of gay girls that go to school here not to mention Stacie is bisexual. Love is love, who cares, I could totally hook you up." She said with a wink.

I felt a waved of relief hit me as Aubrey spoke. "Thanks Brey. You guys are right, you two are kind of awesome."

"C'mon, lets go party." She threw her arms around me and we made our way to the people dancing in the living room. We got some drinks and started to just let loose and have fun like Stacie had told me to do. We were dancing with our group of me, Aubrey, Stacie, Amy and Bumper. Benji was off hanging with Jesse somewhere. Amy and Bumper were freakishly grinding up on each other, it was a sight to see. Stacie was so drunk she was saying how she was going to dance on the table but Aubrey stopped her saying that's probably not the best idea thinking she could become the next 'Scarlett takes a tumble', which is a video on YouTube of some girl singing on the table, then when she steps forward the table comes up behind her and basically breaks her back or busies it big time.

I was having a lot of fun hanging with the five of us, about and hour and a half passed and I went to go get another drink. I seemed to have lost my way because I have no idea where I ended up. Jesse's house was huge and I found myself going in circle or what seemed to be circles. More people seemed to just keep piling in which wasn't that big a deal cause his house could fit them all, plus, the backyard was filled to capacity as well. I wasn't sure if Jesse knew all these people or they just heard about the party and wanted to come turn it into the next ' _Project X_.' After a while of walking around I stopped and thought about how I got here when I heard someone speak up behind me.

"Lost your way?"

I knew that voice and when I turned around I was correct about my theory when I was met with the sight of Beca Mitchell.

"Maybe."

"You don't seem like the party girl type."

"I like to enjoy a party every now and then."

"Ah, I see. So you made new friends, that's good."

"You know them?"

"Yeah, I use to be very close with them. All of them."

"Why aren't you now?"

"I just haven't had time. I got into busy with a lot of things and we just drifted apart I guess."

"That's a shame, we could have all become great friends."

Beca looked at her and they looked at each other for a while, Chloe had to snap her out of her daze after what seemed to be almost two minutes of staring.

"You okay?" Chloe said concerned.

"Yeah. Uh if you want to get back to your friends its down the hall to the left then you'll see the table with the drinks, the living room is just through the door behind them."

"Thanks, Beca, ill see you around."

"Yeah, see you." And with that she was off to find her friends again. When she got the the living room everyone was nowhere to be found, she went to the backyard where she found them near the pool.

"Hey ginger, where did you run off too?" Amy said.

"I just went to get some drinks."

"You were gone for like thirty minutes. It takes that long to get drinks?" Bumper commented.

"I sort of got lost but don't worry I'm here now, what did I miss."

"Aubrey threw up all over Jesse's plant" Stacie chuckled.

"Shut up bitch, I got dizzy."

"Yeah she got "Dizzy". Stacie said putting air quotes around dizzy.

"She actually caught a glimpse of Jesse looking at her and got so nervous she vomited all over the plant."

"Poor plant." I said.

As time went on I started realizing how late it was I told my friends I had to go call my mom and tell her I'd be back soon. As I made my way through the house to the front door, I was stopped by a tall guy who reeked of alcohol. "Excuse me." I said trying to push past him when he grabbed my arm. "Hey sexy why don't you and I go talk upstairs." His grip painfully tightened on my arm and I tried to rip it off but it was no use, his nails were practically digging into my skin. "C'mon, it will be quick, I promise." "Get off me!" I yelled. "Listen bitch, you'll stay quiet and listen to me!" Just before I could knee him in the groin, a fist lined up with his face and he was knocked straight to the ground taking me with him because of his grip on my arm.

I looked up and saw it was Beca who punched him to the ground. She got down to my level and grabbed my arm rubbing the spot where he grabbed me gently, then moved her hands to cup my face "Are you okay?" She said with so my sincerity in her eyes I got lost in them. They were blue. Not like my blue but a dark navy blue. They were beautiful they way they popped out in the light. I looked at her for a while before I responded with "I'm fine. I just want to go home."

"Here let me take you." She said taking my hand to help me up.

"No, its okay, I came with friends- "

'Who are very drunk in the backyard." She said cutting me off. "Come on, let me take you home, it the least I can do."

"Okay."

"Did you bring a sweatshirt with you? Is it anywhere? Do you want me to go get it?"

"Beca" I said cutting off her rambling. "Its fine, no I didn't. we can just go."

"Okay, tell Jesse ill be right back and ill deal with this asshole later."

She said to Benji. He nodded and went to go tell Jesse.

As we drove home I could tell Beca was a bit uneasy. She kept gripping the steering wheel till her knuckles went white. "Okay, I know I was the one that got attacked tonight but, are you alright?" I touched her arm and she flinched.

"Uh, yeah... I just hate that guy. I can't believe he had the nerve to touch you like that."

"Hey, its okay, I'm okay."

"But it could have ended way worse if I didn't come looking for you."

"But it didn't, I'm fin- wait? You were looking for me?" it made her stomach flutter a bit.

"Uh, yeah, I was bored. I- I wanted to talk to you a bit more."

"I'm honored you chose me out of the other sixty thousand people there."

"Everyone was drunk of their ass, and I like talking to you, we don't do enough of it."

"Maybe you should change that." She said gleaming at the brunette.

"I plan on it." Smiling back.

Chloe hasn't even known Beca for a whole forty-eight hours yet and this girl makes her feel so good. The way she came to her rescue tonight and was so genuinely concerned for her well being, it made her feel important and safe. She can't help this feeling growing in her stomach and heart. As they approached Chloe's house, she was almost disappointed she was going home, she wanted to spend more time with Beca.

"Its just up here." She lead Beca as they got to her house.

"Thanks for taking me home."

"Its no problem really, I'm just glad you're okay." She said scratching her head. "Hey... can I- do you think… maybe, I- I could have your number?" Chloe found it endearing how nervous Beca was getting. After the slience Beca was getting even more nervous.

"Listen, you don't have to... it was just an idea, so we could talk more but- "

"Hey, of course you can have it." She said smiling at the brunette.

They exchanged numbers and Chloe got out of the car and went to go inside when we went up to the drivers side. "Thanks for everything Beca, ill see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow." And with that Chloe was off and inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry its been a while. In honor of Pitch Perfect 2 winning Best Soundtrack at the AMA's on Sunday, heres the next chapter :) Hope you guys enjoy. Also, Happy Thanksgiving to everyone! :)**

When Chloe got through the door that night, she quietly went upstairs hoping her mother wouldn't wake up but as she was walking down the hallway towards her room, the lights turned on and there stood her mother with a stern yet worried look on her face.

"Chloe, where were you and why didn't you call?"

"I'm sorry, I was going to but then I got caught up in something else."

"I was waiting up for you and now its 2am, no call, no text, no nothing, I didn't hear back from you at all, do you know how worried I was?"

"Mom, I'm sorry I wont do it again, I promise. I'm tired and I've had a long night, so can you please forgive me and let me rest."

"Alright, next time you need to keep in touch with me."

"Yes, I promise I will. Goodnight, I love you."

"Love you too, sweetie. See you in the morning."

When she got in her room she changed in her pajamas and finished up the last sheet of homework she had for calculous. She took of her makeup, brushed her teeth and washed her face before climbing into bed to finally fall asleep. Then her phone lit up when she got a text from a number she didn't recognize.

[5558827175 2:18AM]

 **"** **Hey stranger"**

 _"_ _Hmmm, I think its you who's the stranger"_

[5558827175 2:22AM]

 **"** **You're right, guess who"**

 _"_ _Man, I'm not sure. Did you happen to punch someone for me tonight? ;)"_

[5558827175 2:25AM]

 **"** **Sounds like whoever did that is a badass"**

 _"_ _Oh, she is."_

[5558827175 2:28AM]

 **"** **Correct answer ;) How are you? How is your arm? Is your Mom mad at how late your home?**

She then definitely knew who it was and added her name in her phone.

 _"_ _Wow, so concerned. My arm is okay, just a little red it doesn't hurt that much anymore. My mom was kind of mad at how late I got home but then again I was the one who didn't call or text her at all tonight."_

[Beca 2:32AM]

 **"** **Of course I'm concerned; you didn't deserve to be handled like that. I hope your moms not too mad, next time you come to one of our parties ill make sure you're not home too late"**

Chloe couldn't help but smile at that message.

" _Thanks for looking out for me."_

[Beca 2:35AM]

 **"** **Anytime :) I guess ill let you go to sleep now, we still have school tomorrow and getting up is not going to be fun. See you tomorrow Chloe."**

 _"_ _Technically you'll see me in a few hours but goodnight Beca. Thank you for everything."_

[Beca 2:38AM]

 **"** **Oh wow, excuse my mistake then, see you then ;)"**

Chloe went to bed with a smile on her face that night, she's happy she made friends today, even more she's happy that she could call Beca Mitchell her friend. It almost felt like she was asleep for a few minutes when her alarm went off at 6:30. She groaned when her mother came in and repeated the process of yesterday morning pulling the covers off her and opening the curtains.

"Time to get up sweetie!"

"Mom, I am capable of getting myself up you don't need to come in here again."

"Its not my fault you decided to stay out super late last night."

"Again, I'm sorry, lesson learned, now please shut my curtains and give me a couple minutes."

"Okay, ill be back to check on you in ten minutes."

"Is that really necessary?"

And just like that her mother was out the door. She stayed in bed for at least another seven minutes when she finally convinced herself its time to get up. She went straight to the bathroom trying to wipe the sleep from her eyes. _"Okay, I'm never going to a party on a Monday night ever again."_ She said to herself while splashing cold water on her face to completely wake her senses up. Soon after that Aubrey texted her asking if she wanted a ride to school, she accepted, finished getting ready and went downstairs.

"Okay mom, I'm going."

"Wait, don't you need me to drive you?"

"No that's okay Aubrey is picking me up. I'll see you later mom, love you!"

Aubrey pulled up and she went outside and headed to the car, once inside Aubrey spoke up.

"Chlo! Where did you go last night? I looked everywhere for you then someone told me you got a ride home, what happened?

"Nothing. It just got late and I didn't want to bother you guys so I got a ride."

"It wouldn't have been bothering us, we came with you, I feel bad you felt the need to ask someone else."

"Its okay she offered and it was too late for me to stay."

"Who drove you?"

"Beca."

"Mitchell?!" she asked surprised

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason, I just didn't know you two were friends."

"Yeah, well, we just started becoming friends. She's in two of my classes."

"Interesting."

"Why interesting?"

"Well, Beca Mitchell doesn't just go out of her way to talk to anybody. She's kind of, private, does her own thing, she's pretty up there on the well known list just like Jesse. I'm just surprised she's making new friends."

"Why is she private?"

"I'm not sure, she just likes to make music and be alone other than Jesse, Benji or Emily (Benji's girlfriend). She doesn't really let anyone in, she never notices anyone except evidently you."

Chloe let what Aubrey said sink in, was Beca really always closed off? And if so then why did she randomly start talking to her? She wanted to know but was wasn't going to ask until Beca was comfortable with her but she really for some reason couldn't wait to get to class and see her.

They got to school, talked a little, walked the halls then soon enough they had to go their separate ways to their lockers and start the day. She got to calculous and recognized some of the people in there now from the party last night but still didn't know their names. They continued the lesson from yesterday learning more about it. When the bell rang signaling second period she was off to find Aubrey. They met up near her locker and talked about how first period went. They got into History and saw they had a sub so the class ended up watching a movie 'Gladiator' which it was Chloe's first time seeing it and she thought it was awesome. When class was over she suddenly got really nervous to go to third period knowing she was going to see Beca, she's not sure why she keeps feeling this way when it comes to her she's just a person, she doesn't get nervous with Aubrey, why Beca?

When she got to the class she was surprised to see Beca already there and sitting next to the seat she sat yesterday, she sat down next to her.

"Someone's on time today." Chloe said smirking.

"Was I late yesterday?"

"No, but you barley made it."

"Jesse's fault, he walks as slow as molasses, hence the reason he still isn't here."

"Yeah, I'm surprised you guys are usually joined at the hip."

"Whoa, how did you know we were actually conjoined twins who got separated at birth?!"

"You're funny."

"Thanks, I want to be a comedian when I graduate."

"Really?"

"No." she laughed

"What do you want to do when you graduate?"

"I want to be a music producer."

"Wow, do you DJ?"

"Yeah, I like to make mixes."

"That's really cool Bec. You have to let me listen sometime!"

Beca smiled at the nickname the redhead called her. She usually didn't let anybody call her Bec unless they knew her well enough but she liked the way it sounded on Chloe's tongue.

"Yeah, maybe sometime." She smiled at the redhead

"Oh hey, here comes Jesse the turtle. Chloe said humorously.

Beca laughed. She liked how Chloe joked along with her about how slow Jesse was. He sat down next to Beca.

"Hey did we get new seats?" he said

"No." Beca said "She doesn't do assigned seats but I figured we could sit here and hang out with our new pal." She nudged Chloe.

"I'm so honored."

"We could become the three musketeers!" Jesse said with excitement "Seriously, and then for Halloween because seniors get to dress up, we could literally be the three musketeers."

Beca and Chloe shared a look that they both knew there's no way they would dress up with him as the three musketeers for Halloween.

"Good one Jess, maybe do that with Benji and Emily." Beca responded

"Ah, come on, it will be fun."

"No Jesse we're not dressing as the three musketeers." Chloe chuckled with her 'Plus, your street cred would go down the toilet."

"It would be worth it." He grinned

As class began the three of them kept talking quietly, laughing and becoming closer as friends. At one point Mrs. Murphy was walking up the isle handing out papers and her skirt got caught in the desk between Beca and Chloe and she stumbled a little, Beca and Chloe burst out laughing eventually too much she told them to go recollect them selves in the hall because they were being distracting to the other students, unfortunately Jesse missed the skirt situation so he had no idea why they were laughing. They went out into the hallway and tried to calm themselves down. They were sitting against the lockers and eventually calmed down.

"Is this the first time you got kicked out of class." Beca asked

"No, this one time in eighth grade we had a substitute and it was small class of twelve and I was in a weird mood and started taping forks everywhere. God knows why my teacher had a box of forks at his desk, maybe he didn't want to go through the stress of bring his own forks everyday, anyway, I just started taping them everywhere, the wall, the desks, the chairs, the computers, it was making the whole class laugh so I guess that's why I kept taping so many. Anyway long story short she kicked me out when I didn't stop. That was the first time I ever gotten written up. It was really funny the referral read "Taped forks to the walls even though she was continuously told to stop." I don't get in trouble often but when I do its probably for something I found funny but the teachers did not."

"That's so funny, I would have helped you till every inch of that room was covered in forks."

"That would be a good prank. Add that to the list of senior pranks we could do."

"You have a list?"

"Now I do."

Beca smiled. "You know Chloe, I'm pretty fond of you." Now it was Chloe's turn to smile.

"I'm pretty fond of you too Mitchell."

Next thing you know Mrs. Murphy is coming out in the hall. "Girls, if you are ready to behave now you can come back in." "Yes ma'am, we are." Chloe said as they got up to go back in the classroom. Soon after that the bell rang and all three of them were out the door together. "So, did I miss something?" Jesse said. "You had to see it, ill fill you in on it later." Beca said.

"Where you off to next?" She asked Chloe

"Gourmet Foods."

"Who do you have? Mrs. Cav? She's such a bitch." Jesse said

"That would be her and yeah I figured that out already on day one."

"I could walk you." Beca said "Its on the way."

"That's okay, I usually meet up with Aubrey since we have that class together."

"Oh alright, I guess ill see you seventh then."

"Looking forward to it."

"Me too, later red." Beca said nudging her shoulder.

Chloe had a great third period she really likes those two, they are different from Aubrey and the others, she liked having the variety of personalities.

She met up with Aubrey at the class right next to her third period. They walked to foods together and sat down with their group. They had to work on packets today, good thing is you can work with a partner so they all worked together to finish this packet on foods from Germany. After class was over, Stacie and Beca headed to English one of her favorite classes. Not only was she good at English but Mr. Bates was awesome, he was always joking around with everyone, super nice, always was telling them stories and is such a good teacher in general, Chloe understands everything he says, he explains it in so much detail so that you can really get what the lesson is about.

As lunch came around Stacie and I made our way to the cafeteria. On todays menu, there was pizza and tater tots which was not that bad but not that great considering it was cafeteria food. Stacie got into talking about how she thinks we should have different cafeteria stations sort of like a food court, which I can agree. After lunch I was really looking forward to seeing Beca in Anatomy, I got there earlier than usual. A little before the late bell rang signaling everyone should be in class by now, Beca came through the door. she walked back to our seats and smiled over at me.

"Hey you." She said as she took the seat next to me.

"Hey yourself. Did you get into anymore trouble today?" She winked

"Surprisingly no, I was a good girl for the rest of the day. Its YOU who bring out my rebellious self."

"We were just laughing, its her fault for not paying attention to where her skirt could get caught, I saw it coming when she was walking over to us."

"Well you should warn her next time."

"Great idea. That's gonna be my first priority from now on when she walks over. Skirt duty."

Beca grinned at her. "You're cute." Chloe's face shot at Beca, a little blush creeping on it.

"I mean the way you act, its cute." Chloe didn't say anything she just kept her head straight so Beca didn't notice the blush getting redder. Mrs. Stark then went on to assign us our first lab. "Alright everyone, the person sitting next to you is your permeant lab partner for the year." Chloe surprisingly had no problem with that, in fact, she was thrilled. And with the response Beca gave her, she was too.

"Lucky me." The brunette smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! thanks for much for the feedback so far. Shout out to smardiculous. Thanks for the comment, it made my day :) Here's an update for you guys, I Hope you enjoy!**

As the first week of school came to an end, Beca came home from school all smiles and a positive vibe radiating off her. Jesse who was already over, noticed the weird body language but just let it slide. She'd been acting like this for about enough time for Jesse to say something.

"You're very chipper today." She looked at him for a bit until answering.

"Aren't I always chipper?"

"Never. Not like this. You're, I don't know, acting different."

"Acting different? Like how?"

"I don't know dude, You're like happier or something. Did you win the money off the lottery ticket you took from me!? If so, you're giving me 85% of it."

"First of all, that's the weirdest percent. Second no, well it was only like 5 bucks but that's how much you got it for so congrats you got a free lottery ticket."

"Damn. But seriously what's your deal?"

"There's no deal, I'm sorry if I seem weird I didn't notice I guess I'm in a weird mood. Just go home and get ready for your stupid game tonight."

"Fine. Ill let it slide, for now!"

"Whatever weirdo, ill see you at the game."

"Later Bec!"

Jesse and Beca live on the same street. They have always been close, literally and figuratively. With their mothers being siblings they have always lived near each other since being the only children in both families. Both parents wanted to keep not only their children close but for them to stay close to each other as well. Before Jesse and Beca were born the sisters lost a brother and it was traumatic. He was going through severe depression and couldn't take it anymore. He ended his life. It was really hard on them and it wasn't easy to get through. It took a long while but they eventually got back to being okay. They made a promise they would always stay near one another and be there for them. Then they ended up getting pregnant at the same time and Before you know it there was Beca, three months after her Jesse came along and they moved into the neighborhood they are in now. The two cousins have lived there their whole life. As they grew up they got closer than anyone, they became best friends, did almost everything together and could always talk to one another about anything.

As it drew close to 5 o'clock. Beca started to get ready for the game. She dressed in the school colors (Maroon, Black and White) and was out the door. When she got there Jesse was already out on the field warming up, he caught a glimpse of her from afar and gave her a nod. When it was almost time for the game to begin he came back to the bench where Beca was talking to Benji.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Jess, its gonna be a good game I can feel it." Benji said.

"Yeah dude, you already know were gonna win." Beca chimed in.

"Hey, don't jinx it Mitchell." Jesse nudged her.

"Come on, these guys don't stand a chance."

"You don't know that. Expect the unexpected."

"Okay, Julie Chen."

"Haha good one." Jesse said sardonically. "Just go sit down. Emily's up there already. Oh and hey maybe you two can join Chloe over there, introduce them. I have a feeling Chloe will be with us soon.

Beca's heart jumped at what he just said. "WHAT! ... I mean where do you see her." Beca whipped her head back and fourth trying to spot the redhead she thinks she got whiplash.

"Over there." Jesse pointed at the top left section of the bleachers and there she was, as beautiful as ever. Her blue eyes glistened the way the night lights beamed over her at the perfect angle. Beca started to sweat she got so nervous. She doesn't know why this girl has such an affect on her. She stood there for a while contemplating if she should go over there or not. She wished Jesse and Benji good luck then made her way over to Emily.

"Hey Em."

"Hey Beca! I wasn't sure if you were coming."

"And miss our first home game of the season, no way. Hey, ill be right back okay? I want to introduce you to someone."

After Emily gave her nod, Beca made her way over to where Chloe was seated. "This seat taken?" Chloe looked up to her right and immediately, a smile spread across her face.

"Hey, no, not al all." Beca sat down next to her.

"I didn't know you were gonna be here tonight. What made you come? And why alone?"

"Well, my mother heard a rumor that our team is supposedly pretty decent, so she thought it would be a cool idea if we went to go see the game, hence why I'm here and not alone. She went to the bathroom like 10 minutes ago, I'm pretty sure she fell in. By the way, I'm loving how you're repping with the school color's." She gave her a wink.

"Yeah, I like to show my support for the team and Jesse. By the way, that is no rumor, we are awesome, you'll see. Its very sweet that you have a mom and daughter date. Cant believe you didn't check on her yet, she could have been attacked and you wouldn't know. Then she would blame you the rest of her life."

"Oh no, I don't want that. You're right I'm gonna go check on her." Just as she said that her mother returned. "Mom, hey I thought you might have fallen in or gotten attacked."

"Oh no I ran into some very nice people and we got caught up in conversation." It was then she noticed the brunette siting next to her daughter "Who's your friend?"

"Mom this is my friend, Beca Mitchell."

"Its really nice to meet you Mrs. Beale." She held out her hand for her to shake and she pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Its so nice to finally meet you Beca! Chloe has told me about you."

"Has she?" a smile creped on her face.

"Don't flatter yourself Mitchell."

"Please join us Beca." Mrs. Beale said patting down on the bench signaling her to sit.

"I would love too. I'll just be right back. I have someone I want to introduce to you Chloe."

"Okay." Chloe smiled.

Beca walked back over to where Emily was. "Hey come sit over here with me. I want you to meet someone." Emily walked over with back back to Chloe and her mother. "Chloe, this is Emily, Emily this is Chloe, she's new here. Chlo this is Benji's girlfriend."

"Ohhh! Its so nice to meet you, Benji is such a sweetheart. He always talks about you. You're so beautiful."

Feeling a little bit of jealousy at that comment Beca chimed in. "Okay! Games about to start. Should we start placing bets on if we'll win or not?"

"Oh you know we will." Emily stated.

"Wow, if you guys are so confident, the team must be good."

"Oh yeah, were really awesome! We won the state championship three years in a row." Emily said proudly.

Soon after that the game began. "What number is Jesse?" Chloe asked. "twenty-five and Benji is eleven." Emily answered back. The game started quick with a goal about ten minutes in. as the night went on it started to get chilly so Chloe started to scoot closer to Beca. Beca felt this and leaned into her further. Jesse was on fire tonight scoring goals left and right the score was 6-2, us with the lead.

"Dang Jesse's good." Chloe said

"Yeah, he's been playing since seventh grade. He keeps getting better. I feel bad for Benji, they don't give him enough playing time as Jesse." Beca answered back.

"Poor Benji. How are you and Jesse related again?"

"My mom and his mom are sisters."

"That explains last names Swanson and Mitchell."

"Exactly."

"Hey guys, I'm going to the concession stand, do you want anything?"

"No thanks, I'm good." Chloe answered and Beca told her to get some skittles for her.

"Almost to the end. Looks like were gonna seal the deal again tonight."

"Yeah, I underestimated you guys. Everyone is so good."

"All the guys have basically played together since the beginning that's why they work so well together."

"What about you Mitchell. You play any sports?"

"I play soccer but that's in the spring. They have boys soccer now in the fall. That way we don't have to step over each others schedule."

"Wow I can't wait to see you play."

"Oh, you'll be impressed don't you worry."

"Oh yeah? Is that your intention, to impress me?"

"That's always my intention." She smiled

They looked at each other smiling. Beca just sat there staring into those beautiful blue orbs. She took in how beautiful Chloe was, her perfect skin, perfect lips, perfect jaw, everything about Chloe was perfect to her and there goes the fluttering of her stomach at the way Chloe was looking at her, adoringly. She kept glancing at her lips then eyes, she couldn't take it anymore, the feeling she had was magnetizing, she started to slowly lean in, everyone was too involved in the game to notice and it seemed like Chloe was leaning in too just as she felt Chloe's hot breath on her lips, everyone shot up cheering. They jumped and broke apart, the winning goal was scored by none other than Jesse Swanson.

They both stood up and watched all the players run onto the field tackling Jesse to the ground. Beca was disappointed she missed it but she wasn't that mad because all she could think about was how she would rather have kissed Chloe's lips. Emily came back with Beca's skittles a little bit after that.

"Way to come late Em."

"Hey, I got stuck talking to people. Believe me I tried to excuse myself but they just kept talking."

"Its okay, Jesse scored the final shot, no surprise there."

"We have to go congratulate them."

"Yeah go catch up with them, ill meet you in a bit."

"Okay, bye Chloe it was so nice to meet you. Hopefully we can catch up together sometime." "Yeah I'd like that." Chloe smiled back. As she went back down, Beca turned to Chloe.

"So, how was your first Barden lacrosse game experience? Was it everything you hoped for and more?"

"I don't know how I ever went my whole life without seeing a Barden lacrosse game. My life is forever changed." Beca chuckled.

"So I guess I should go down there and congratulate them. I'm glad you came. Maybe you could come over tonight for a little after party were having? Its at Jesse's again."

"Uh, yeah, sure, I'd love to hangout."

"Cool, I'm looking forward to seeing you." Beca smiled.

"Me too, ill see you later." The two girls came together for what was suppose to be a quick hug but they stayed like that for a bit. Chloe resting her head of Beca's shoulder and Beca rubbing her back gently. Chloe breathed in Beca's scent and felt content in her arms. They broke apart and she totally forgot Chloe's mother was there who was watching them with close eyes.

"It was so nice to meet you Mrs. Beale. I hope we can do this again soon."

"You too Beca, you should come over for dinner one night, so I can get to know you better."

"That sounds great, I'd love that." I'll see you later Chloe.

As Chloe watched Beca hop away down the bleachers she looked at her mother who was grinning at her.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You like this girl."

"What? No, come on mom I haven't known her that long."

"Don't deny it sweetie. I can see it and ill tell you what, she likes you too."

"I don't know what your talking about, lets just go."

Chloe was blushing, was what her mother just said true? And how could she tell? She thought back to a little while ago and realized they almost kissed. Maybe Beca does like her and she knows for sure, her mother was right, she really liked this girl.

Beca went down to the field and congratulated the boys on a game well played. "Dude, great game, you killed it!" she said to Jesse.

"Thanks Bec. Listen I didn't invite as many people tonight as there were at Monday nights party. I don't want anything out of control so lets just keep it chill at least 20 people."

"Okay cool, I just invited Chloe so 21 now. Hope you don't mind"

"That gorgeous girl? Of course not."

"Watch it Swanson."

"Someone has the hot's for the new redhead." Then it hit him. "Oh my god! That's why you've been so chipper this week! I knew it! You have been acting all different since she got here. Aw Beca is finally letting herself be happy. After Heather, I never thought you'd let anyone back in."

"Don't bring her up Jess, you know how I feel. But Chloe man, okay I like her, she just different, she gorgeous and funny. I've had so much fun in school this past week. She gets me, she can be sarcastic with me and joke around, she's sweet and when I look into her eyes I feel so comfortable; I could get lost in them. This is a feeling I can't shake Jess."

"I'm happy for you Becs. Come on, lets get out of here. Lets go find out if Chloe feels for you too."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hope you guys** **didn't** **miss me too much, I'm back with Chapter 6. I hope you guys Enjoy! Let me know what you think. :)**

Beca got to Jesse's, scrambling to get this ready before Chloe gets here. She noticed she is spending a lot more time on the way she looks. She doesn't know why this one particular girl is making her feel like this. People start piling in, more than Jesse intended for sure. Beca made her way to the kitchen where Benji and Emily were sitting on the island in the middle of the room. She sat there for what seemed like an hour just talking to them and catching up on the day, it started to get way too crowded for her so she made her way out to the backyard and went up to this treehouse Beca and Jesse have had since they were kids. She likes to go up here every once in a while to think or clear her mind. She was looking up at the stars, admiring how bright and beautiful they are, gleaming in the night sky.

Chloe arrived soon after with Aubrey by her side. They walk through the house trying to find Amy, Bumper and Stacie. As they were walking to find the rest of the group they were stopped by Jesse.

"Hey guys, glad you came."

"Thanks for having us, Jesse." Chloe smiled.

Chloe noticed Aubrey getting all nervous and playing with the string at the end of her shirt. It was no secret Aubrey had a crush on Jesse but she never though it was this bad. "Hey, stop. Just go try and talk to him."

"No no no, I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm not the kind of girl he would be interested in."

"How do you know if you wont even try to talk to him. I can hook you up, I know people."

Aubrey furrowed her eyebrows. "You "know" people? Last time I checked you were the new one here. Who exactly do you know that can get me in with Jesse Swanson?"

"Beca." She winked.

"You're that in with Beca Mitchell that you can get her to help us get together?"

"Maybe. You'll just have to wait and see or you can just go talk to him. He's such a nice guy I doubt he'll turn you away."

"What do I even say?"

"Just start by asking him questions about lacrosse or something, just go! You'll have to live with the regret for the rest of your life if you don't do it now."

"Fine. Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah, ill go try and find Amy and them. I want all the details when you return."

And like that Aubrey went off to talk to Jesse. Chloe watched them for a bit smiling when they finally started to interact. They were smiling and laughing and Chloe felt happy for her friend, hoping for the best out of that conversation. She went off to go find the rest of the gang, scoping out all the rooms and downstairs and couldn't seem to find them the she figured they must be out in the backyard so she went to go check there. It was such a nice night, the sky was a dark navy blue, the air was brisk, the wind setting the rustling of fallen leaves. The air was cool but not too cool. The street lights illuminated the sidewalk and the air was quiet, other than the people in the back trying to party.

As she was glancing up at the sky, something or someone caught her eye, lying on the wood floor of a treehouse, only then she realized it was Beca. She decided to climb up there and see what she was doing excluding herself from the party. Beca didn't hear her come up there. Her eyes were closed and she looked so relaxed and Chloe almost felt guilty for coming up here to pop the bubble she was in but there was no turning back now.

"What are you doing all the way up here?" She smiled. Beca jumped and turned to her left to see a bubbly redhead getting down to lay beside her.

"Nothing. I was getting bored and wanted to get away for a bit, I always come up here."

"I don't blame you, this place is cool."

There were twinkly lights hung up around the ceiling and some lanterns around the windows. There was what almost looked like bunk beds built out of wood against the walls with mattresses and blankets. There was a comfy rug with some bean bag chairs and lots of pillows on the floor. There were wooden cabinets which had snacks in them and just outside there was what looked like a porch with a hammock. There was lots of room in this treehouse. It seemed like it was built for about eight people to sleep in it. Beca and Chloe were on the porch side lying on the ground looking up at the stars.

"Seriously Bec, this place is awesome! I would totally spend all my time here. Who built it?"

"My uncle, aka Jesse's dad. It used to be smaller but we made it bigger as time went along. I'd say we had it completely done within six years? We started out here when me and Jesse were younger so we didn't need that much space. But as we got older we wanted it to be bigger, so we can do more stuff or have friends up here. It turned out pretty good."

"Pretty awesome, I'm jealous. That's it, I'm inspired. I'm building my own tree house, bigger and better than this one." Beca laughed.

"Then I'm just gonna keep adding onto this one to out do yours."

"Ah, competitive. I'm learning so much about you. What else don't I know about you Beca Mitchell? Lay it all on me."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything. What you like, what you dislike. Fears, hopes, dreams, phobia's, habits. I just want to know you." Beca smiled, it warms her heart Chloe wants to know the little things and that she seems so interested.

"Well, I like music, I dislike pineapple, my fea-" Chloe cut her off.

"Wait, wait, wait, you _don't_ like pineapple?!" She said incredulously.

"I don't hate pineapple I just don't like how sour they are."

"That's it, that's where I draw the line. We can't be friends anymore goodbye." She said in a sarcastic tone and went to go get up and walk away but Beca grabbed her arm laughing.

"No, don't go. I'm sorry, ill eat pineapple now." Chloe laughed went to lye back down next to Beca.

"I can't believe you don't like pineapple, it's the best!"

"They're too juicy."

"All fruits are Juicy."

"Yes, but pineapples are this bitter type of juicy, I'm not that big of a fan."

"The juice is the best part, you're crazy."

"I can't wait to go back down there and when were questioned about what we've been doing up here, ill just say. 'Oh we've just been discussing pineapple for the past hour, you know, the usual.' Both girls giggling.

"Honestly, I think I could have gone all night arguing with you about how pineapples are a gift from god."

"Lets move on from pineapples, unless you don't want to know any of the answers to the other questions you gave me."

"You're right. Please, continue." Making a gesture with her hand signaling her to move on to the next answer.

"Okay. So fears, definitely being buried alive. Hopes and dreams are one day becoming a music producer. Phobia is not being good enough and habits are cracking my knuckles or sleeping in too late." Chloe smiled.

"What about you Beale? I want to know as much about you as I can. I want to know the little things, the big things, what makes you laugh, cry, sad, happy. Let's take advantage of our time up here. Pretend its just me and you." Chloe got a warm feeling in her stomach, she was really looking forward to get to know Beca more and was happy that she seemed to be feeling the same way.

The two lied up there for a while, getting to know one another. It started to get chillier as the night went along so Beca went to go retrieve a couple of blankets to lye on top of and cover themselves with. Hours have passed and their friends were starting to notice how long they've been gone. Jesse went to go check up there, thinking Beca might be there. He was surprised to see her with Chloe and didn't want to interrupt. He was happy for his cousin. He hasn't seen her like this in a long time and he knew for sure, something is bound to happen there, it's the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

Jesse went back down to join the others. Talking with Aubrey went well and he even got closer to Amy and Stacie and he knows Bumper quite well already. The party died down over time it was getting close to 3AM. They should have gone up there to interrupt Beca and Chloe but they didn't want to ruin their time. Meanwhile, back up in the tree house Beca and Chloe were still talking quietly. They were looking up at the sky enjoy the stars and both began to doze off a little bit. That little time of rest they were having was eventually interrupted by Jesse coming back up there.

"Hey guys." He said lightly. Both girls turned to look up in his direction. "I don't mean to interrupt but its getting pretty late, maybe Chloe might want to head out and get some sleep. I don't want your mom to worry."

"Oh no, I completely lost track of time. I really should get going." Chloe squeezed out from under the blankets, a sudden rush of cool air hit her and she immediately wanted to go back to where she was before, warm and content. "Thanks for the heads up Jesse and thank you for tonight Beca, I had a good time."

"Me too, I'm sorry if I kept you from the party. Next time we'll go down and have fun."

"No way, up here was much better. I'm still jealous and kind of want to use it for a slumber party."

"Well then, we have to do that some time. Maybe we could invite Benji and Emily or if you want, you could invite Aubrey or something and all of us could hang up here for the night." Beca said.

"I'm totally down with that. Ill get the projector and we could watch a movie against one of the walls or makes s'mores or telling scary stories." Jesse chimed in.

"That would be so cool! I'm definitely down to do that. I should go, thanks again guys. Ill see you in school?"

"You most definitely will. Can I walk you out? Do you want me to take you home?" Beca said.

"No no that's okay. Aubrey's still here waiting for me, she'll take me home. Ill see you guys in school on Monday. Bye Jesse."

"Bye Chloe. Thanks for coming. The slumber party is happening, its in full effect." Jesse felt weird saying that. As Chloe walked back into the house he turned to Beca. "We might want to change the title to something other than slumber party, sounds kind of girly. How about treehouse camping?"

"I don't know how you are so famous around here and still act like a nerdy human being." Beca said incredulously.

"Hey, I'm myself 24/7, people like it. Try to stop being 'bad ass' all the time and loosen up maybe people will like you even more."

"Not necessary. I've got everything that I want." _Well there may be one more thing that I want._ She thought to herself. "I don't need more people to approve of me."

"There it is, badass Beca doesn't give two shits." Beca rolled her eyes. "So..." Jesse began smacking her arm "How'd it go?"

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon Becs, you guys were up here for hours talking. I totally lost track of time and where you were. I was thinking 'where has she been all night?' and then I come out here to look for you and see you two chilling in the tree. I know you like her, what did you guys talk about up here for so long."

"First of all, you know I like her cause I told you. Second, she told me you were talking to Aubrey **nudge nudge** how'd that go? Its totally obvious that girl has a crush on you."

"Hey don't go changing the subject one me. Lets focus on you and the girl that's making you blush."

"Do I really blush around her?"

"BECA! Focus, what did you guys talk about?"

'A lot! We were just got to know each other. I learned about things she likes, hates, what she likes to do in her spare time, her family, her old school, how she likes it here, random things. I also started to notice things like how she crinkles her nose when she laughs. _God I love her laugh_. The way she bites her lip when she's thinking, how she finds the same stupid things as funny as me, how she gets super excited about her passions. Things like that."

"Wow, you've got it bad."

"Shut up. I'm going inside and locking the door, enjoy your slumber party of one."

"Hey! Don't go locking me out because I'm making you realize your feelings and how this girl might be something special."

Beca already got down the ladder and started walking into the house approaching the sliding doors. "Whatever loser, have fun with the sleeping with the wolves!"

"Jokes on you! There are no wolves around here." Then he stoped in his tracks doubting himself for a second. When he got to the door, it was locked.

Beca walked into the guest room of Jesse's house or what she likes to call 'her room' when she's staying here. Sure she sleeps in Jesse's room sometimes too but she likes to have her own space sometimes. Some of her things are already in there, like her toothbrush, some clothes hung in the closet, her beats, some books, one of her favorite pillows (a certain kind that stays fluffy unlike all other pillows) and one of the notebooks she writes her songs in. She got comfortable in bed and then decided to text Chloe to check on her.

 **"** **Hey red :) Did you make it home okay?"**

[Chloe 3:48AM]

 _"_ _Hey you, yes I did. Thanks for checking up on me."_

 **"** **My pleasure, I was worried, wanted to make sure you got home in one piece. God only knows how Aubrey's condition was tonight."**

[Chloe 3:51AM]

 _"_ _Me too, but she wasn't that bad, I don't think she drank that much, just talked to Jesse. She seemed Ok."_

 **"** **That's good. I'd have to lets her have a piece of me if she didn't get you home safely. Was your mom mad at how late you got in?**

[Chloe 3:54AM]

 _"_ _Surprisingly, not that much. I think its because it's a Friday so its not like I have school tomorrow but she was still up and worried when I got home. I have to get better at this 'updating her' thing. You distract me!"_

 **"** **I'm sorry! Ill make a note of that 'make Chloe update her mom at next party'. I wont let you down ;)"**

[Chloe 3:57AM]

 _"_ _Haha, good! What are you up too? Its pretty late I think you should stop talking to me and go to bed."_

 **"** **What if I don't want to stop? And I'm laying down. I totally locked Jesse out. I kind of feel bad now."**

[Chloe 3:59AM]

 _"_ _I know, I'm pretty hard to ignore me, I have that effect on people ;) I feel bad because I do want to keep talking but I'm tired :( but omg you locked Jesse out?! Why?"_

 **"** **He was being annoying but I'm pretty sure the front door is unlocked which is bad cause someone could be in the house with us at this very moment and we wouldn't know it. But truth is, I'm tired too, I will let you get your beauty sleep, not that you need it cause you're always beautiful with or without sleep :) Sorry if that was lame but its true, I'm really happy you came tonight, Chloe. I'm very lucky to have gotten to know you better and I'm looking forward to more times like tonight. Sleep well. I will text you in the morning. Goodnight, Beautiful :)** ** _"_**

Chloe's stomach fluttered at that message, she is very lucky that they weren't face to face because she was embarrassed by the wine colored blush on her face. A huge smile spread across her cheeks and she went to bed very happy that night. Beca is something special, she knew it, she felt it and she couldn't wait to see her again. She settled down to finally get some rest but couldn't fall asleep without sending a quick reply back to the brunette.

[Chloe 4:06AM]

 _"_ _Well, it wont be easy to fall asleep with all these butterflies flying around in my stomach but just for the record, my beauty is nothing compared to your beauty :) Goodnight, Beca."_


	7. Chapter 7

Beca woke up the next morning to a text message from Chloe.

 _"Well, it wont be easy to fall asleep with all these butterflies flying around in my stomach but just for the record, my beauty is nothing compared to your beauty :) Goodnight, Beca."_

Beca had a huge smile on her face. She was so happy she didn't scare Chloe away with what she said and even more happy that Chloe seemed to reciprocate those feelings. For three years Beca has not been interested in anyone. Sure there have been nice, cute girls that have made it very obvious they were interested but Beca just never felt the same, or cared to try and start something. She didn't need anyone, want anyone, until Chloe that is.

In the past, she had been in a verbally abusive relationship. She started talking to this girl, Heather. She was young and she met someone she thought she 'loved'. But when you're that young you never really know what love is. She was the first girl to make Beca feel something. She was always friendly with her and told her she was beautiful and made it known to other people that she didn't care what people thought of Beca, she liked her, and showed it by holding her hand and kissing her cheek or leaning into her side at lunch. It was sort of a natural thing. None of the two asked if they were 'official' they just thought they were 'together' nobody had to ask, they made it clear by their acts.

At first, the relationship went well she made Beca feel wanted, needed. They spent a lot of time together, exploring, enjoying each others company, talking about anything and everything. Then things started to go downhill when Heather started to get mean and grouchy. She started saying she can't spend time with Beca because she had other things to do. Ended up going to a lot of parties, sleeping with other people. When people would tell Beca about it she would just ignore it. She didn't want to hear it, refused to believe it. She didn't want it to be true, she didn't want to lose the only person that was making her feel good and wanted to stay in the bubble they created for themselves. She tried to confront her about it at times but she would just deny it and say she was being nosy.

But things became more painful than pleasant. She became controlling and Beca became jealous. They fought louder and more aggressively, hurling insults and saying seemingly unforgivable about each other. But for Beca, it was never how loud they yelled at each other or how Heather's words cut her; it wasn't the throwing things, punching walls. Instead, it was having to walk away from her with her head held high; holding it all together in public as she ran off to the bathroom and cried her eyes out until she was ready to face people again. Heather's voice would boom with anger as she stormed in Beca's room demanding answers for things she couldn't explain. Eventually the only way Beca could share her thoughts comfortably is writing them down on paper and sliding them to her as Heather tried to calm down. She would say unbelievably mean things to Beca for no reason. Like how her music sucked and she would never be good enough if she wanted to keep this up.

Heather told Beca not to do certain things or talk to certain people. Beca believed nobody would like her other than Heather. People around school were hearing about their little outburst and Beca became embarrassed. She felt like she had to stay with Heather to prove it was something worth saving. To numb her pain, she started to go to therapy but she wouldn't tell the whole story. Once she got her prescription for her uncontrollable anxiety, she would tear open the bottle taking as many pills as she could to get by the day without anger or fear.

"You don't understand, she's my best friend." she would tell Jesse. She was charismatic and ruthlessly charming, thinking it was Beca's fault and she pushed her to far. She was growing tired of making excuses for herself and it wasn't making her grow as a better person. It wasn't until beginning of freshman year Beca finally left her. It was going on for a year. All throughout eighth grade and she realized she was too young to feel this much anxiety and to be petrified when being alone with this girl. She hasn't been with anyone ever since. It was just her and Jesse, they built their reputations in those three years she let it go. Heather eventually stopped coming to school. Beca was grateful and acted so strong. Its all behind her now. Nobody caught her eye since then and she didn't care to meet anyone. She wasn't going down that road again, but walking into third period one day, with the feeling of being watched. Turning to meet those baby blues, Beca felt her heart jump. This feeling in the pit of her stomach was warm, the look in the other girl's eyes felt warm. A title wave of feelings, attraction and nerves hit her and she knew in that moment; she wanted to know her.

Beca started her day happy, with Chloe on her mind. She walked downstairs into the kitchen where she was greeted with Jesse and the mess from last night no one bothered to clean. There were cups everywhere, couch pillows on the floor, footprints from the dirt outside.

"Hey asshole, thanks for letting me back in last night. You're lucky the front door was open."

Beca smirked. "I wouldn't have left you out there if all the doors were locked. I'm not that mean."

"Hmm, somehow I don't believe you. How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good. Thank god your mom didn't come back this morning."

"I know, she'll be back in a couple hours though, so we better start cleaning up."

"You do that. I'm gonna go shower."

"Do not leave me to clean up all on my own Beca Mitchell."

"I wont, I promise. Give me like 20 minutes." Just like that Beca went upstairs to take a shower.

She knew that if she was gone long enough, Jesse would start cleaning up without her and if she was lucky, he would finish the whole job before she got down there. She took a shower longer then she planned then got dressed for the day. She checked her phone in case her mother called or Chloe texted. She contemplated texting her, she feels like she's being too forward and doesn't want Chloe to think she's annoying. She figured she would give her some space, even though it was killing her to do so.

She went back downstairs to check Jesse's progress and sure enough, he was about done, the entire downstairs looked untouched. He glared at her knowing she planned this. She just gave him an innocent look. He blew out a sigh and finished up.

"Wow Jess, it looks great. Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Shut up." She laughed. "So what do you want to do today? We could go see a movie or bowl or hang with Benji and Emily. I just want to go out and do something, I'm tired of staying in."

"First of all, its always your idea if we do end up staying in. Second, I don't care what we do just please let me pick the movie if we do. The movies you pick suck, no offense."

"I am very offended. They do not suck; you just hate all movies."

"Not true. I do enjoy a good movie now and then. I liked _The Breakfast Club_ the first time you showed me."

"Try like the fourth time and that's the only movie you've ever liked. How about we go see a movie with Emily and Benji, that way if you don't like it, you guys can talk the whole time, quietly please."

"Ugh fine. Then I pick what we do after."

"Deal, ill go get ready. Make sure everything looks good, go over it, make sure I didn't miss anything."

"Dude, I'm checking for anymore cups not proof reading an essay."

"Fuck you. Ill be down in a couple minutes."

As soon as Jesse was ready they went to go pick up Emily and Benji and head to the movies. They stopped along the way to get snacks to sneak in their jackets cause really? Who gets candy at the movies anymore. When they got to the theater it was pretty packed considering it was opening night. They settle on the new Hunger Games movie. The boys went to go get tickets as the girls went back to the car to get Emily's bag, she forgot. As they made their way back to wait in line, Beca saw something that caught her eye.

She knows that beautiful red hair from a mile away, sure enough when she turned Beca's way, her predictions were right when she was met with the one and only Chloe Beale. She excused herself from Emily for a minute and made her way over to the redhead who appeared to be with Aubrey. She almost reached her when Chloe went to go open the door to head inside but Beca beat her to it, opening the door for her in one swift motion gesturing for her to go inside. Chloe looked up at the women who just glided her way out of nowhere and was surprised to see it was Beca."

"Is this fate? Or are you keeping tabs on me?" Beca said in a suave manner.

Chloe was speechless, still trying to wrap her head around the fact that Beca was here right now.

"I think its you who is keeping tabs on me."

"Trust me, I'm not. This is purely a coincidence. What movie are you seeing?"

" _Mocking Jay_."

"What a beautiful thing, so am I. "she said with a smile. "Why don't we all sit together. Hey Aubrey Jesse is here and he would be thrilled to see you. There's also Benji and Emily."

"That does sound liked a good idea, do you want to Chloe?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah sure, we all know each other it would be better to sit with you guys."

"Awesome." Beca said, bringing the girls through the theater to meet up with the other three. "Hey guys, look who I found." Beca smiled. They all turned to see who it was. Jesse seemed to light up when he saw the blonde.

"Hey! What a small world. What are you guys seeing?" Jesse said.

"Same thing as us Jess, I figured they could sit with us?"

"Of course. That would be awesome. Come on guys, lets go find or seats. We don't want to end up sitting on the floor cause trust me, that has happened."

"Its true." Beca said. "When we went to go see _The Lorax_ , all the seats were full and I mean EVERY seat. We sat in the isle near the middle, one of the most humiliating moments of my life."

Chloe giggled. "I wish I could have seen that."

"No, it was so embarrassing, I was a fifteen-year-old girl sitting pretzel leg on a dirty theater floor. Not fun."

"No, I mean you seeing _The Lorax_. I would never picture you at a children's animated movie."

"Hey! It was not just for children, lots of adults were there and it was a good movie with a important message! I recommend to all."

Chloe laughed again. "That's true, it was a good movie."

"Thank you, now let's find our seats before you have to end up sitting on the floor."

"Yes ma'am." She saluted.

The six of them made their way into the theater and luckily they got there early enough that they found a section of six. After that one experience seeing _The Lorax,_ they always get there early. It started getting packed quickly and Beca was so glad at their timing. There were three sections of theater chairs. They sat in the section to the left, Beca sitting at the very end next to the isle with Chloe next to her. Aubrey was on the other side of Chloe with Jesse next to her and then Benji and Emily at the way far corner.

"Another fact about me." Chloe said. "I love previews." Beca smiled so did she, another reason to fall for this girl.

"Me too! I live for previews. I always make Jesse leave early so I don't miss any, or I make him go get the popcorn that way I can stay and watch them, which reminds me. Jesse go get popcorn before the movie starts."

"Why do I have to go get it?"

"You know why."

"Fine! Ill be right back."

"Hey Em, pass the snacks." Beca said gesturing towards her bag which had all the snacks they were going to sneak in. she passed down a bunch of candy and Chloe gave her a confused look.

"We always go get a bunch of candy at the dollar store to sneak in rather then getting it here. Want some?" shaking the bag of skittles.

"Ah I see, smart." She grabbed a couple skittles popping them in her mouth. Just as the previews started, Jesse returned with two large popcorns. One to sit next to Aubrey for Chloe and Beca to get at and one to sit next to Jesse for Benji and Emily.

There were some good previews in there that caught Beca's attention which is rare. About six previews after, the movie started. Beca was ready for it to be full of action but surprisingly there wasn't that much, to which she was very disappointed. She had read the first two books but not the third so she didn't really know what was coming.

She wondered how Chloe was liking the movie. She glanced at her when she was engulfed in what was happening on screen. It was dark but she could still make out her features, her perfection. Beca was just staring, soaking in the gorgeous creature that was Chloe Beale and didn't know how much longer it would take her to finally make a move. Just as that thought crossed her mind she went to reach for some popcorn from the bucket on Chloe's lap and so did Chloe with their hands meeting halfway.

They looked at each other, either girls noticing the blush on both their cheeks. Chloe pulled away which left Beca a little bummed. Aubrey took the bucket from Chloe to have some herself. She saw Chloe intertwine her own hands together in her lap. She wanted to so bad take her hand in hers. She thought about it for a while, a good enough amount of time that she didn't want to waste another second and lightly slid her hand down in between her arms to break away her hands holding each other and

gently slot theirs. She did so gracefully. Chloe looked up at her with the blush coming back and more butterflies erupting in her stomach.

Beca was so happy she didn't pull away she felt like she could do backflips right now. Her stomach was fluttering and she completely lost focus in the movie. Her mind was focused on how their hands fit perfectly together and how soft Chloe's hand was. Seriously, did she lather her hands in butter? How could hands be so soft. They stayed content like that the rest of the movie. Jesse even made a move putting his arm around Aubrey, which she inwardly swooned. The movie was over and Beca was disappointed. It wasn't as good at the others; she didn't like the ending at all she was sort of confused. She still personally thinks the second movie was the best. She didn't want to let go of Chloe's hand yet but she knew it was coming and sure enough Chloe let go of her hand leaving her once again bummed and felt a cool breeze where her hand once was.

They all walked out of the theater together sharing their thoughts on the movie. Everyone agreed it wasn't the best Hunger Games there was. Chloe liked the original which obviously should be the best but for some reason Beca liked the second better. They ended up getting in their cars with Aubrey and Chloe following them back to Jesse's house. They all hung out for a little there. After a while Aubrey got tired and wanted to leave but Beca didn't want this night to end so she offered to drive Chloe home later and she to Beca surprise excepted her offer.

Jesse walked Aubrey out and Beca has a good feeling about those two. Her and Chloe sat on her guest room bed at Jesse's. Beca showed her some of her mixes and they talk about some books and quotes they liked. Jesse walked back up to check on them and see what they were talking about. When he walked in Beca had her hand to her head shaking it while Chloe was giggling.

"What's going on up here?"

"This one, who was drilling me about not liking pineapple, doesn't like Reese's peanut butter cups." Beca said incredulously.

"I just don't like peanut butter!"

"Now that's crazy." Jesse said "How could you not like peanut butter! Its amazing."

"Thank you." Beca said

"Okay, you guys are teaming up on me, that's it! I'm leaving."

"No! I'm sorry I wont tease you anymore." Beca said trying to give a puppy dog look.

Chloe thought it was adorable. "Seriously though, I should get going, do you mind?"

"Of course not. Here, let me go get my jacket and ill take you home."

"Thanks, and Jesse thanks so much for being so welcoming to me and Aubrey, you guys are the sweetest. She really likes you ya know."

"Hey, No problem! You're one of us now. I'm glad your fitting in so well. It can't be easy being the new kid."

"It has its challenges but I'm making it through. I'm very grateful for the friends I'm making. So thanks again. Ill see you Monday!"

"Later Chlo." Jesse bid farewell.

Chloe walked downstairs to meet Beca at the door. "Got everything?" Beca said.

"Yeah, lets go."

They drove to Chloe's house talking about the movie and what they were going to do tomorrow. Beca said she was just going to chill and catch up on some homework. Chloe agreed that was a good idea. They pulled up to Chloe's house and Beca shut off the engine to walk to Chloe to her door which Chloe said she didn't have too but she insisted. They made it to her door standing there for a little Beca looking down at her feet.

"I'm really glad I ran into you today." Beca said.

"Yeah me too, as you said it must have been "fate." placing air quotes around the word fate.

"You don't believe in fate?" Beca asked.

"I do, I just didn't think that was a good example of it.

"Why not?"

"Because everyone goes to that movie theater, especially on opening weekend. I could have run into anyone from school."

"But it wasn't just anyone, it was me."

"And that makes you special?" Chloe smirked.

"Yes." Beca smiled. "I can't wait to see you on Monday".

Both girls locked eyes. Beca got lost in them again. Then she took a step forward, there faces were inches apart and for a second time she started to lean in. Beca felt the fluttering in her stomach, this was it, she wasn't going to hold back, she was going for it and just as their lips grazed, the door opened and they both shot back. _God damnit_ Beca thought. It was her father who answered the door. Luckily they pulled away just in time for him to not witness what was about to happen. Because Beca felt intimated by this man, she really didn't need him to open the door on Beca macking on his daughter. Chloe introduced Beca to her father.

"Dad, this is my friend, Beca."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Beale. Beca held her hand out for him to shake and he took it."

"Nice to meet you Beca, Chloe has been talking about you."

"Good things I hope." Beca blushed.

"Don't worry Beca, its all good things."

"That's good, well I must be going. It was great to meet you, sir. I'll see you in school on Monday Chloe." And just like that Beca was walking back to her car, glancing over her shoulder at the redhead who was watching her walk away. She couldn't help but think about what would have happened if her father didn't interrupt them. _Every time_ , Beca cursed to herself. She didn't worry too much, she planned to pick up where they left off, very soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Merry Christmas Everyone! I hope you all have a great holiday this week and enjoy this chapter, its not my best. Thanks for all the reviews and follows guys, it really makes my day :)**

That following Monday, Jesse and Beca were on their way to school while Jesse was rocking out to the radio, singing like an idiot to Break Free by Ariana Grande. Beca was really excited to see Chloe today, just like any other day really, but today especially. The feeling she gets around this girl is unexplainable but amazing. She feels like this could be the start of something beautiful.

They got to school, parking in their normal space in the senior parking lot. They got there a little early so Beca sat down against one of the tree's out front and finished up some math work she never got to doing over the weekend. When she finished she just lied back, head on her bag listening to music, getting lost in her thoughts.

Time went by and soon enough the bell rang signaling its time to start the day. She made her way to her locker to get her things for the first couple periods. As the day went by, the time came to go to third period, meaning she was going to see her favorite redhead and she couldn't help but show up a little early to get as much conversation with the ginger as possible before the lesson actually started.

When Beca got to class, she was playing around on the computer for a while waiting for most of the class to get there. Jesse showed up, again right before the bell rang and plopped down right next to Beca.

"Look who's late again."

"Uh, I am not late. I got here just before the bell."

"It rang just as you were coming in, aka you're late. You really should work on that."

"Okay mom." Beca laughed.

"Where's Chloe?" Jesse asked. "It really isn't like her to be late."

"I'm actually not sure. Maybe she got caught up finishing a test last period and is coming late. I've done that plenty during finals week."

"We'll find out I guess."

Class continued on, doing an assignment that took them the whole period and before they knew it the bell rang. Beca wondered why Chloe didn't make it to class today. She just brushed it off and figuring she would see her in seventh and went on with the rest of her day. Beca made it to fifth period lunch. She sat with Jesse, Benji and Emily at their usual table. They ate while making plans to see what their plans were for after school.

When lunch was over, the four of them walked down the hall to their next class, which unfortunately they all had apart. They made plans for where to meet after school was over, seeing none of them had classes with each other the rest of the day. Later on in the day it was time for the last period of the day. Beca hoped to walk in and see Chloe already in her seat. But when the brunette walking into Anatomy, there was still no sign of the ginger.

Beca took her seat and waited, the late bell rang once again with no Chloe for the second time today. Now she was worried. Beca has not shown up for class before due to staying late to finish a test, doing something for the teacher, or maybe even being in the office and coming late with a pass. She didn't think anything of it when Chloe didn't show for class. Now things were going through her mind. Did she not show up today because she was sick? Or an emergency came up? Mrs. Stark took attendance marking Chloe absent.

She got through the day collecting the assignments Chloe missed. She met up with everyone else where they said they would be. Beca, Jesse, Benji and Emily got in the car to go back to Jesse's house. On their way back, Beca checked with Benji if Chloe showed up to the class they had together and he shook his head. She pulled out her phone to text the redhead.

 **"** **So I was really excited to go into third period today and see your sweet face. Imagine my disappointment when you didn't show up :( are you okay? I'm worried about you. Text me when you get this."**

It took about twelve minutes until she heard her phone chime with a reply from the bubbly ginger.

[Chloe 4:01PM]

 _"_ _Hey_ :) Don't worry, I'm okay. Wasn't feeling too well. I think I have a head cold. I'll get over it though. Thanks for thinking of me :)"

 **"** **Its crazy. I find myself thinking about you all the time now. I have some work for you that you missed today. I know that's probably the last thing you want to think about when you're not feeling well. But I could bring it over to you? Maybe help you with some of the Anatomy stuff. That way I could see you and catch you up on everything."**

[Chloe 4:07PM]

 _"_ _Yeah that's actually a great idea. I was just thinking about how I didn't want to be behind on anything. I hope its not a lot."_

 ** _"_** ** _Not at all, you didn't miss anything really in computer graphics but there's a packet she gave us today in Anatomy that she gave us time during class to do. The first three pages are for homework. I can come right over and bring it to you if that's okay?"_**

[Chloe 4:10PM]

 _"_ _That would be so great Becs. Thank you. You are so thoughtful :)"_

 **"** **Anything for you :) I'll gather everything and be over soon okay?"**

[Chloe 4:15PM]

 _"_ _I'll be waiting :)"_

Beca smiled at that last message. As the four of them got to Jesse's Beca announced she was going to go bring Chloe some of her work because she was sick and missed it. Jesse smirked knowing very well how much she likes this girl. She has never dropped plans with them or anyone for a girl. If Chloe needs something, Beca seems to be on it right away, if she is sad, Beca wants to be the one there for her, to make her feel better. Chloe is bringing his cousin joy he has never seen in her. She has never been this happy or excited over anyone and he is glad she gets to experience such a beautiful feeling of falling in love.

Beca finished collecting thing things she needed to bring to Chloe as well as a few things to make her feel better. When she got to Chloe's house she expected her parents to be there but when she rang the bell nobody seemed to answer. She texted Chloe she was outside and she came down to let her in. Even with her in sweatpants, hoodie, no makeup, she still was beautiful (at least Beca thinks.) They walked upstairs to Chloe's bed room where there were a bunch of tissues scattered on the night stand, with some that fell to the floor and more blankets than usual on her bed.

"Sorry about the mess. I just didn't have the energy to clean everything up." She said a little embarrassed.

"Hey, don't apologize. If I was sick, it would be messier." She winked. "So I brought you everything you missed and a couple other supply's that are essential to me when I'm sick." Beca pulled out some cold medicine, a box of tissues (which she seemed to have plenty of), Gatorade, a couple of movies, and last not not least, a container of chicken soup.

"Wow, you really know how to make a girl feel better." Chloe smiled.

"I try. Being sick is not fun so I'll do what I can to make it a little more enjoyable for you if even possible."

"You're very sweet, you know that. I don't know what I ever did for you to be so good to me." Beca blushed.

"Like I said before, I'm very fond of you. You are special to me and I like having you around, you make me feel better without even realizing so I want to do the same."

Before Chloe said anything else, she pulled Beca into a tight hug. Beca was a little taken by this action, not expecting it but as soon as she realized what was happening she hugged back with just as much force. The two girls sat there on Chloe's bed hugging for a while, breathing in each others scent. Beca started to rubs circle on Chloe's back and she relaxed into it, already feeling better into the brunette's embrace. After about six minutes of hugging, Chloe decided to pull back, breaking the hug. Beca was a little disappointed but smiled again when Chloe sat back and patted the space next to her.

Beca climbed up the bed and laid down next to Chloe. Chloe was lying on her back and Beca propped herself to the side to face her, putting her weight on her elbow. Beca was taking in Chloe's feature just like she had before. Her perfect tanned skin, nice jawline, sparkly blue yes which seamed to dim due to being a little ill. Beca took another brave step and put her hand on top of Chloe's which rested, intertwined on her stomach. Chloe seemed to jump at the action but then relaxed to Beca's touch. She traced her fingers over her knuckles.

"So, where are your parents?" Beca asked not liking the fact that Chloe was alone all day. She could have needed something and nobody was here to help. She wishes she knew earlier; she would have blown off school just to spend the day taking care of her. Still a little surprising herself at how much she seemed to want to be there for Chloe, all the time, never doing this for another girl before. Like she said, Chloe is _special._

"They both work. My mom wanted to stay to take care of me but I told her work was more important, besides I was fine. I took some medicine and slept most of they day." Beca felt better at the fact it was Chloe's choice to be left alone, not that she didn't doubt her parents wouldn't be here for her, she just thought they had to leave her.

"Did the nap help you feel any better?"

"A little. I was tired, still am a little tired. But anyway, lets see the work I have to complete."

Beca reached into her bag and pulled out her folder and Anatomy book. "Alright so, we are learning about the muscular system this week." She laid back against the headboard of Chloe's bed with both of their packets. "On the first page, we have to match all the types of muscles with their definitions. Like tendons which attach muscle to the bone or ligaments which attach bone to bone, muscle fiber, fascicles, perimysium, things like that. I already finished my three pages if you want to copy. I'll be your cheat sheet." She winked.

"Thanks genius, but I think ill do this on my own. What other way am I gonna learn if I don't do it for myself?"

"What a good student. Following the rules like a good little teacher's pet." She started a slow clap "Chloe Beale, ladies and gentlemen."

"You are such an idiot." Chloe laughed.

"Not all time time, but occasionally I have my idiot moments."

"Okay, lets just get this done so I don't have to think about it later. You can help but no giving answers away." She gave a serious look. Beca pretended to be scared at the way Chloe looked at her earning a giggle from the redhead.

"Okay so what's the answer to number one?"

"You just said you didn't want help." Beca said incredulously.

"KIDDING. I was testing you. Congrats you passed."

"Oh." Beca laughed. "Good one, your tests are easier to pass then her tests."

"Do we have a test?"

"We might, I think after we do this packet she'll give us a test on it."

"I like that."

"You like that were having a test?!"

"No, I like how she is going to test us based on this packet. It helps me learn after I do packets that are made easier like this, it sticks to my brain better."

"Me too. I like her teaching style. I was happy to see her on my schedule again this year because I ended up doing so well last year."

"That's my favorite class, you know."

"Is it because I'm in it." Beca said batting her eyelashes. Chloe laughed.

"No, dork. I just love science, its my favorite subject. I don't know what it is but I just love everything about it. The different kinds, biology, chemistry, environment science, earth science, which was my favorite science class I ever took."

"I really liked earth science too, that was cool, I liked when we learned about the solar system."

"Me too! Science is awesome."

Beca smiled at how much enthusiasm she spoke about science. "Nerd." Beca added.

She nudged Beca. "Hey, don't be rude. I just love science what can I say and if that makes me a nerd then I'm okay with that." She smiled "Okay enough talking I have to finish this! Just sit and be quiet."

"Yes ma'am." Beca saluted.

It took about an hour or so later to finish the three pages Chloe had to do. They kept getting off track talking and giggling about random stuff, even with the instructions from Chloe for Beca to be quiet. She didn't listen and Chloe was kind of okay with that because she enjoyed Beca's company and was happy to have her here when she wasn't feeling too great. Beca made her feel better by just being there, talking and laughing.

After they finished doing the pages that needed to be done, Beca heated up Chloe's soup and got a movie out. Chloe was happy Beca was here taking care of her when she didn't even ask, Beca wanted too, she enjoyed Chloe's company as much as she did and that made the warm feeling she has towards Beca, grow even more.

Chloe sat up and had her soup. Beca smiled, finding it adorable when some of the broth dripped down from the bowl onto her chin. Beca grabbed a tissue and cleaned it up for her every time it slid down to her neck.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess, drinking soup." She said a little embarrassed.

"Don't be, it happens to me every time I have soup too. But it doesn't look as cute on me as it does on you." Beca smiled.

A blush creped on Chloe's face. "You think I'm cute?" Chloe challenged.

"The cutest." Beca responded slyly.

Chloe smiled. "You're pretty cute yourself Mitchell."

"I am not cute. I'm too badass for that word."

"A cute badass."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Lets watch this movie, weirdo." They both laid back against the headboard of the bed. Blankets over them, pillows behind them. They were watching a movie Jesse suggested. _Taken._ As much action as there was Chloe started to get sleepy she turned her head to look at Beca, who was looking back at her smiling. They both stared at ach other for a while getting lost in one another's eyes. After a while of staring Beca spoke up.

"You're very beautiful." Chloe smiled.

"So are you."

Beca cupped her cheek and rubbed her thumb soothingly across.

"I really like you, you know."

"Well, you're in luck cause, I like you too."

Chloe started to get sleepier by the minute. Maybe it was Beca's dark stormy eyes gazing into hers or maybe it was the way she gently rubbed her cheeks or maybe it was the warmth of how close their bodies were. After a while Chloe fell into a peaceful sleep leaning into Beca's arms. She wrapped them around the redhead pulling her closer. "Goodnight, Beautiful. Sleep well." Beca whispered into her hair and eventually, fell asleep with her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe's mother got home earlier than usual that night to check on Chloe. When she walked upstairs to go into Chloe's room, she noticed two girls in the bed instead of one. Her daughter and someone else, she couldn't make out who it was and didn't want to make any noise and have them wake up so she figured she would wait it out and see who it was when they came downstairs. She quietly shut the door and walked back down to the kitchen.

When Chloe's father came home that night Dianna (Chloe's mother) decided to let him know what was going on upstairs.

"Richard, there is a girl in Chloe's bed!" Richard was shocked.

"What?"

"She has a girl in her bed!"

"Who?"

"I don't know I didn't get a good look!"

"It could be just a friend. Did she mention anyone?"

"No, but they were definitely not just sleeping, they were cuddling."

"Let me go check." Richard went to go up the stairs but Dianna stopped him.

"No. just wait it out, they'll come down eventually. If not, I'll go wake them."

Richard nodded and they waited. Hours had passed without the girls coming down. They ate dinner, saving some for Chloe and the mystery girl in her bed. After dinner, both parents watched different movies until falling asleep themselves.

Upstairs, the girls were still peacefully sleeping until Beca felt herself drool onto the pillow in her sleep and suddenly awoke to stop it from continuing to pour out of her mouth. She lied there for a minute trying to overcome the sleepiness she still felt. After a while her eyes were no longer fluttering to wake up. She was awake and she spun over, smiling at the girl in her arms, back cuddled to her front.

She didn't want to wake her up yet or at all really. She just wanted to stay there, in this moment. She buried her face into the back on Chloe's neck, her lips smiling against the skin there. Chloe was pretty much still asleep until she felt a little stir behind her and arms tightened around her waist. Beca thought she was still asleep so she placed a gentle kiss on the back of her neck so that Chloe would barley feel it. But she did.

Chloe didn't want to move either but she realized they fell asleep and didn't know how much time went by and Beca should get home before she ends up sick. She turned around in Beca's arms and she loosened them when she turned to face her. They stared at each other for a couple seconds.

"Hi." Chloe spoke first.

"Hi." Beca responded with a smile.

"I can't believe we fell asleep. Well I can believe I did but I can't believe you fell asleep with me."

"I was comfy and the movie wasn't entertaining me, so I decided to join you in your slumber. It kind of just happened I didn't plan too. Now I'm really tired."

"Me too. When you leave, I'm going right back to sleep." Beca pouted.

"Hey, why do I have to leave. We can just fall back asleep right now, together." She said pulling Chloe in again.

"We can't. You need to go home before you get sick and I'm pretty sure my parents are home. They probably came up here and saw us and I don't know how I'm going to explain to them why I was spooning a friend in my bed."

"First of all, I was spooning you and second you can just tell the truth, we were watching a movie and fell asleep. As for the spooning, that was my fault. You should have pushed me away."

"I was asleep! Besides I wouldn't have wanted too." Beca smiled and pulled her even closer.

"I'm glad you feel that way. I plan to do it again." Chloe blushed and pulled out of her grip.

"C'mon, lets go face to inventible." Holding out her hand for Beca to take so they could go downstairs.

Both girls got up, fixing their clothes and hair a little so it didn't just look like they were sleeping for hours even though they both knew Chloe's parents already knew they were up here. Right before Chloe opened the door for them to go downstairs, she turned around gesturing Beca to go out the door but she was looking at her from a distance, not approaching her.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked with furrowed brows.

"Nothing, I just forgot something."

"What? I thought you had everything." Chloe started to look around the room to see if Beca left anything they missed but then Beca grabbed her arm and when Chloe turned around she grabbed her cheeks and pulled her into a kiss.

Chloe was in shock but when she realized what was happening she relaxed and put her hands on Beca's forearms. The kiss was light at first but then Beca opened her mouth a little, for more contact and Chloe did the same. This kiss made both girls stomach's do flips and felt so right. They kept kissing for a little not too much too soon. They were light kisses, with a little bit of tongue jutting out to touch the others lips. Finally, when they came apart, they rested their foreheads together.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while but I never thought I'd have the chance too. I'm sorry if I overstepped in any way. I understand if you're upset- "

Chloe cut her off again with her lips. "You didn't do anything wrong. I wanted that just as much as you did."

Beca smiled. She wanted to show Chloe that she wanted this, her and she wasn't going to push or pry but she wanted her to know where she stood. She was very happy when Chloe kissed her one more time before heading out the door. The two walked downstairs and saw Chloe's parents asleep on the couch.

"Looks like were not the only one's that were sleepy tonight." Beca stated.

"Come on, ill walk you out before they wake up."

"Are you ashamed of me?" Beca said humorously.

"No, they'll just peg you with a bunch of questions."

"Like what?"

"Like, why were you in my daughters bed, do you like her, are you guys friends, how did you meet?"

"But I already met them, why now would they all of a sudden ask me now when they could have before."

"Because your trapped in my house, last time you were out where they couldn't hold you hostage and you were cuddling me upstairs, I'm their only child they want to know everything. They are too involved and annoying."

"Aw come on, they love you. They just want to be close to you, don't be too hard on them."

"I know; I guess I'm just not ready for all the questions."

"I'll stay with you and help answer them." She grabbed Chloe's hand.

"As much as I would love that, you have to get home, theirs school tomorrow and still need rest. And I totally just realized you are going to get sick because of that kiss. I'm sorry I should have stopped you."

"Hey" Beca said cupping her cheek "Don't be sorry, I would have been sad if you stopped it besides it was totally worth it." She smiled and kissed Chloe's cheek. Just as she pulled apart she was greeted with Chloe's parents who were looking over at them, smiling.

Beca felt a blush creep on her face. Chloe noticed and turned around.

"Hey, go back to sleep I was just gonna let Beca out and go upstairs and rest."

"Why don't you guys have some dinner before Beca goes home. I saved you two some." Dianna said getting up off the couch.

"That's okay mom. I'm tired, Beca's tired, I'm going to just take some medicine and go to sleep."

Beca was a little upset seeing as Chloe was trying to push her away and out the door so fast. She didn't know if Chloe really wanted her to go or if she was just tired. She was a little scared Chloe didn't want her to really meet her parents the right way. Chloe saw Beca's face dropped and noticed she was a million miles away.

"Hey" Chloe grabbed Beca's chin and turned it to face her "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Nothing, I'll go. Thanks for the offer Mrs. Beale but Chloe really isn't feeling too great so I must be going." She went to turn towards the door when Chloe grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"No, something wrong I can tell. Tell me."

"Nothings Wrong, go rest ill see you tomorrow." Chloe didn't let go of Beca's hand. She knew something was wrong, she saw it in Beca's face.

"Beca, please tell me." She gave her the saddest look. "I wont be able to fall asleep tonight knowing something made you upset."

"It's not a big deal, ill talk to you tomorrow." Chloe looked down and released her hand. "Fine." She said in the lightest whisper. She was upset Beca wasn't sharing her thoughts with her just when she thought their relationship was going great. She wanted to make Beca feel better and know all her problems, she wanted to work through them with her.

The sight of this made Beca's heart ache. She grabbed Chloe's hand again and spoke "It's just, I feel like you don't want me here or want me to associate with your parents or have a real conversation with them. I don't know if you really are ashamed of me or not but If I'm going to make you mine, I want your parents to know me too. I have to make a good impression; I don't want them to think I only want to have you alone and then not associate with them what so ever. I want this, and I want them to like me, I _need_ them to like me."

Chloe was in awe of her words "If I'm going to make you mine?" she said with a gleaming smile.

"That all you got from that?"

"No, listen Beca. I am anything but ashamed of you, I'm proud of liking you. Please never think that because I will scream it to the world. I was just never good with parents. Mine are overwhelming, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable with how intense they are. They are embarrassing and I didn't want to expose that to you, yet. I just know how I am and how I feel and I just though everyone felt that way. But my parents are also so supportive and loving and I know you would love them and I know they would love you but I just wanted to wait. I didn't know how strongly you felt about me and I thought maybe I should wait until I felt like it was the right time to really sit down with them and have a proper dinner with you here."

Beca took all that in and understood exactly was Chloe was saying. "I completely understand where your coming from but you don't have to worry. If you haven't already guessed, I like you, more then a little, more than a friend. I want to be with you, I want you to be my girlfriend, I want to know your parents, I want to know everyone in your life. I want it all."

"Why are you so perfect?" Chloe said mesmerized by Beca's words.

Beca let out a chuckle "I thought the same thing when I first saw you." She smiled leaning in to kiss Chloe's cheek. When she leaned back after placing a gentle kiss to her cheek Chloe cupped her face with her hands and brought her into a kiss on the lips.

Both girls smiled into the kiss, but then Beca broke it apart. She looked down nervously at her feet before she asked "So... will you? You know… be my girlfriend?" She was scared to look up but when she did she saw those baby blue eyes looking straight into her dark navy ones with the biggest smile on her face.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend." She responded hugging her. Beca's grip tightened around her back and she smiled happily into her shoulder. She has never been so happy in her entire life and that goes to show how much this girl has an effect on her. She can't wait to see what's ahead for them in this beautiful relationship.

Chloe pulled apart first grabbing Beca's hands in hers "I really should be getting to bed. I want to feel better enough to come to school tomorrow even though I do feel really good right now for other obvious reasons but come over on Friday for dinner. I'll let my parents know so we can have a real meet the parent's dinner." Beca smiled and pecked the redhead's lips.

"Sounds perfect. I'll text you when I get home." They hugged again, not wanting to let go yet until eventually they did and Beca was off into the distance.

Chloe was elated. She couldn't believe they were finally together. She was so happy she found Beca and loved the way she made her feel she walked back into the kitchen where her parents were. "I am going to bed but I sent Beca home because I wasn't feeling well. She's coming over for dinner Friday night so you guys can go back to what you were doing instead of listening in on us."

"Oh honey, we weren't. we only heard what you guys were saying in the kitchen. Do you like her cause it seems like she likes you."

"Yes mom, I wouldn't have let her cuddle me tonight if I didn't like her." She went to do upstairs and turned around before she made I half way "and by the way, she asked me out while were at the door, so you know what this dinner means to me on Friday, be normal, not too over excited. I don't want to scare her off before we barley started dating." Then she made her way up the stairs and into her bed.

Chloe's parents smiled. "Well it looks like she finally found a good one." Dianna said.

"I'll confirm or deny that on Friday." Richard answered.

Chloe snuggled up to all the extra pillows she put on her bed for comfort and warmth but nothing compared to the comfort and warmth Beca gave her earlier, she knew she wasn't going to sleep as good as she did when she was in Beca's arm's and looked forward to all the cuddle sessions to come.

 **A/N: Bet you guys** **didn't** **see that kiss coming or anything that happened coming. Hope you guys enjoyed this one!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I hope you guys had a good New Year! Thanks for the reviews and follows, it warms my heart. You guys are the best. Next chapter will be the dinner with Beca and Chloe's parents.**

Next morning Chloe woke up to a very cheesy good morning text from her _girlfriend_. It still feels so weird saying that or even thinking it. But Chloe is loves the fact that this is real and Beca is in fact her girlfriend.

[Beca 6:32AM]

" _I went to sleep last night with a smile knowing I'd be dreaming of you. But I woke up this morning with a smile_ because you weren't a dream ;)"

 **"** **Are you this smooth with all the girls?"**

[Beca 6:35AM]

" _Only you. I knew you'd think its cheesy but its true."_

 ** _"_** **I must be really special :)"**

[Beca 6:38AM]

"Oh you're _extremely special. Especially to me. Enough sappiness, do you want me to pick you up this morning?"_

 **"** **Aubrey is already coming to get me :( I can tell her I'm going with you instead if you want."**

[Beca 6:41AM]

 _"_ _No no, go with her. I'll see you when I get to school. Meet me out front. I'll let you know when I get there. I can't wait to see you :)"_

 ** _"_** ** _Me neither. I'll see you soon. Xo"_**

Chloe got up and went along with her morning routine. After taking longer than she usually does to make sure she looked good for a certain someone, she grabbed all her stuff and made her way downstairs. When she got down she made herself a bowl of cereal and checked the time to see if it was close to when Aubrey said she'd arrive. She found a note from her mother saying she had to go in to work earlier today and she would see her later.

Soon after she finished her cereal Aubrey was in her driveway. She went out the door, locking it behind her and making her way to Aubrey's car.

"Hey Bree, Where's Stacie?"

"She's riding with Bumper and Amy today. How are you feeling by the way?"

"Oh yeah, I'm better. I just needed a day of medicine and rest. I'm glad to be back, I hate making up work."

"Yeah, you sound a little congested and It's only been a day, I doubt there's a lot to make up for."

"Yeah, Beca filled me in on what I missed in two of my classes but I don't know about the rest."

"Beca huh, when did you see her?" Chloe smiled, the memories of last night flooding back.

"Speaking of Beca, I have to tell you something."

"Okay, shoot."

"So, last night she came over to give me the work I missed and one thing led to another- "

"YOU GUYS HAD SEX?!"

"What? No! listen to me!"

"Okay sorry."

"Anyway, she brought me all this stuff to make me feel better and we talked, watched a movie and then we both fell asleep, together. When I woke up we were cuddled up together and when we split to go downstairs, she... she kissed me." Aubrey's eyes opened wide.

"She kissed you?! Oh my god, that tiny brunette must like you a whole lot because she has not kissed or even looked at anyone in years."

"It gets better. At the end of the night, she asked me to be her girlfriend." Aubrey, in even more shock looked at her in amazement.

"I cannot believe this. Call the press because this is huge." Aubrey was shocked but happy not only for Chloe but Beca, knowing the story of her and Heather. "What did you say?"

"Yes obviously. I really like her Bree, I like the way she makes me feel. Why is it so shocking she's dating someone? Did something happen in her past to make her skeptical of being with someone again?"

"Well, you haven't been here long enough to know but yes, there was this girl a couple years ago that done her wrong. She hasn't been the same since. I don't know the exact details but I'm also just going to leave it at that knowing she probably doesn't want to revisit it or want you to question her about it. Maybe give her time and she'll open up about it eventually."

Chloe was surprised the hear someone had treated Beca badly in her past. Who would ever want to hurt her? She's such a great girl she doesn't even know what had happened but feels bad she even had to experience a bad relationship because she deserves so much more and Chloe intends to give her just that.

They ended up pulling into school after 15 minutes. They parked in the senior parking lot and made their way to the building. Chloe pulled out her phone to text Beca she was here and told Aubrey she was meeting the brunette here and she would see her later. She looked around where they were suppose to meet seeing if she could spot her but didn't, so she continued to send her a text.

 **"** **Hey Bec, I just got here with Aubrey I'm out front waiting for you, text me when you get this. Xo"**

Beca responded almost immediately.

[Beca 7:46AM]

 _"_ _Hey, stay right where you are I'm coming."_

Chloe didn't respond she just did as she was told and waited for the brunette. She was standing there for about two minutes until she felt a hand on her back, she turned to see Beca with a bright smile.

"Hi" Beca spoke first.

"Hey" Chloe smiled back.

"How are you feeling? Did you sleep well?" Chloe's heart soared at the concern coming from the brunette.

"I'm so much better, thanks for checking. You keep on getting sweeter and sweeter." Chloe kissed her cheek, causing Beca to blush.

"Of course, I will always check on you, That's kind of my job now." She said smiling. "I care so much about you and I'll always be here for you, I hope you know that." she grabbed Chloe's hands and brought her closer to return a kiss to her cheek. Chloe sighed a happy sigh as Beca dropped one of her hands continuing her hold on the other as they began to walk inside.

When they got inside they were walking down the hall, stealing glances at each other, enjoying the comfortable silence they had as they flaunted their new relationship (in a good way). They were both happy and neither could believe how lucky they gotten to get to be with each other. After a while, Chloe looked up and saw everyone staring at them. She stared to feel uncomfortable.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" she said shyly.

"Because your beautiful." Beca smiled, which made Chloe smile too, with a blush creeping on her face.

"Seriously, its making me feel weird. Do I have anything on my face? something in my teeth? Did I forget my pants?" Beca chuckled.

"I think its more me they're staring at than you."

"Why? Maybe its because you're more beautiful than me." Chloe flirted back. Beca laughed.

"No way m'lday. You take all the credit for that. I guess they're staring cause I haven't really dated in a while and my last relationship didn't end too well and she didn't really do PDA."

"How long ago was that?"

"About three years." Chloe was thinking back to what Aubrey said about a girl doing Beca wrong and really didn't want to pry or make Beca uncomfortable so she left it at that. she figured she would wait a while till Beca felt ready to talk about it.

"Well, it's a fresh start now and this will be a good one, I promise." Chloe smiled.

"I hope so. As of right now, I have no doubts." Beca let go of Chloe's hand to put her arm around her. "C'mon, I'm walking you to your first class." Chloe said dragging Beca along.

When they passed Jesse in the hall against his locker, he smiled and turned back to watch them laugh and enjoying each others company. He was thrilled for his cousin, after her last relationship, he didn't think she would move on. He was watching along with Amy, Bumper and Stacie.

"When did that happen?" Bumper said

"Yesterday." Jesse responded.

"The ginger and the midget, how sweet." Amy chuckled.

"They're cute together. I honestly didn't see it coming." Stacie chimed in.

"It's pretty awesome, they're gonna be good for each other, I can feel it." Jesse smiled.

"Speaking of, Jesse how are you and Aubrey." Stacie nudged him.

"No way! You and Blondie getting it on?"

"No Amy, were just friends."

"For now." Stacie said. Jesse glared at her.

"Lets just go to class." Jesse said rolling his eyes.

When Beca and Chloe got to Beca's homeroom they were wasting time outside the door. Beca didn't want to go in yet, she wanted to spend more time with Chloe but she kept insisting she go in and not wait until the late bell. After a while she gave in and went inside.

"I'll see you third period." With a quick peck to her lips she sent Beca off. "Now go learn something!" she called back to her.

As she got down the hallway near going to her homeroom she felt her phone vibrate.

[Beca 8:04AM]

 _"_ _I wont be learning anything cause ill be thinking about you."_

 **"** **My girl is smooth ;)"**

[Beca 8:06AM]

 _"_ _I like the sound of that. My girl."_

 **"** **That's you :) Now stop texting me and pay attention!"**

[Beca 8:08AM]

 _"_ _We didn't even start yet! I have time to get MY GIRL if I want."_

Two seconds later another text came in.

 _"_ _Okay we started, I'm totally gonna sneak you texts btw. Don't try and stop me ;)"_

 **"** **Listen to your teacher!"**

They went on texting like that for a while until Chloe's teacher got a little suspicious so she put her phone away. After class she checked on the bunch texts she missed from Beca.

 _"_ _Just found out this class is going on a field trip next week to a prison!"_

 _"_ _Lets hope nobody gets loose and takes one of us."_

 _"_ _That wasn't funny, I'm sorry. I'm bored."_

 _"_ _Even better news, I'll be getting back late so our class has to eat sixth period lunch, save me a seat? ;)"_

 _"_ _Did you leave me?"_

 _"_ _I'm sad. I miss your texts."_

 _"_ _You're being a good girl and ignoring me like you should. Ill follow your example and stop. I'll see you third :)"_

 _"_ _Just realized you might have gotten your phone taken away, if so I'm sorry I caused that."_

Chloe laughed at Beca's texts then responded.

 **"** **No, I was very close to it being taken away so that's when I stopped. She had her eyes on me. Why are you going to a prison? That's like the most frightening and weirdest field trips ever."**

[Beca 8:57AM]

 _"_ _Sociology experiment or something. Apparently he takes his classes there every year. I'm actually excited to go, is that weird? Hey I get to miss most of my classes and get to find out what prison is like. It's a win win."_

 **"** **You are weird. But I totally would want to go too so I guess that makes me weird with you."**

[Beca 9:01AM]

 _"_ _Oh and I get to eat lunch with you. So it's a win, win, win! And I always love a little weird in my life :)"_

After their first day of school as a couple, Beca and Chloe decided to go back to Beca's house to do some Anatomy work. They were in Beca's room on her bed working on their packets.

"I guess I have to meet your parents too." Chloe said. Beca looked up at her and smiled.

"We both have to have our meet the parent's dinners. When should be have yours? Saturday after mine?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Do they even know you have a girlfriend?"

"Of course. Last night I came home I was basically doing backflips. They knew something was up." Beca winked. Chloe laughed.

"Backflips huh?"

"I was very excited. For the record I don't know how to actually do a backflip."

"I can teach you."

"You know how to backflip?"

"On a trampoline, not the ground, I'm too scared ill break my neck."

"Alright, adding that to the list of things I didn't know about you." Chloe giggled. Jesse came through her door right after that.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Jesse." Chloe said very enthusiastically.

"What are you guys up too." He said plopping onto the bed.

"Anatomy homework, nothing exciting." Beca said.

"I was going to invite everyone over to hangout is that okay Becs?"

"Who is everyone?"

"Benji, Emily, Amy, Stacie, Bumper, maybe Aubrey?"

"Yeah that's fine, we need a break anyway."

"Cool, ill go call them. You guys finish your work."

As Jesse left, Beca shut her book as well as Chloe's. "Come on, we have one page left, lets take a break and go hangout." They set their books aside and Beca grabbed Chloe's hand as they left the room.

After a while of hanging out, talking and playing cards, everyone started to drink. At one point of the night Chloe was so drunk in Beca's room she came up with the idea that they should take Beca's mattress and go sliding down the stairs.

"Do you think your mattress can fit in between your stairs?!"

"You want to go mattress sliding?" Beca said incredulously.

"Yeah! It would be sooo much fun. C'mon Beca." Chloe being too adorable for Beca, she gave in and they dragged the guest room mattress after coming to the conclusion that Beca's was too big to fit, to the stairs.

Beca and Chloe got on first. After having a bit of trouble getting it to go down Beca spoke up "I don't know if this will slide down that easily." She worried. "Were gonna get caught halfway down." "I wish we had the stairs like in _The Princess Diaries_ where it would just go down smoothly." Chloe stated.

"Jesse can you push us." Chloe asked. He came up behind them, made sure they were both securely on (well as securely as you can get on a mattress) and then pushed them.

"You ready?" He said. When they nodded he pushed the mattress down the stairs. Surprisingly it went down smoothly and both girls were laughing hysterically when they hit the bottom.

"You are so much fun." Beca stated at Chloe

"So are you." Chloe smiled.

Beca then pulled Chloe in for a kiss, it started out slow but got more heated as it went along with Beca's tongue begging for entrance into Chloe's mouth which she happily obliged. Nobody was paying much attention to them making out on a mattress at the bottom of the stairs. Everyone was pretty drunk. They heard a door open and everyone stopped what they were doing. Chloe and Beca broke apart to see Beca's parents standing in the Kitchen staring at the mess then looking back at them.

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Mitchell said angry.

"Of course this happens." Beca said banging her head against the mattress.

"Were all in for a lecture." Jesse says as Beca parents cross their arms waiting for an explanation.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I almost lost it when I clicked cut instead of copy when I went to copy and paste it onto here! Anyway, enough with me, on with the show!**

Beca's parent's stood there waiting for an explanation of why the house was a mess and there were drinks everywhere. Everyone was just in shock that they were home, early I might add. They usually don't get home until maybe close to eight, it was twenty minutes to seven, they were not expecting them this early. Racking her brain for excuses, Beca got up off the mattress reaching for Chloe's hand to help her up as well.

"Hey" Beca began "What are you guys doing home so early?"

"Don't change the subject Beca, I asked you first. Answer my question and I'll answer yours." Her mother stated.

"Okay, I wasn't trying to change the subject, I am genuinely confused as to why you're here when you typically aren't here till later."

She stared at her as if to say she meant what she said about Beca revealing her answers first.

"We came home from school and started doing homework then we decided to take a break and things got out of hand. I'm sorry the house is a mess I was going to clean it when everybody left. You know me, I'm responsible, this was just us having a little fun. There's no strangers here, only us 9. Its not like we were having a 'banger.'

"Well I do see one stranger." She said motioning to Chloe who looked shy and embarrassed. Beca smiled at how cute and sensitive Chloe was. She cares about how people perceive her, especially Beca's parents. She really likes Beca and just like her own parents liking Beca, she needed Beca's parents to like her as well.

Beca moved towards Chloe holding her hand out for her which she hesitantly took. She looked at Chloe adoringly, making her loose all the nerves she had built up since Beca's parents walked in. Beca whispered in her ear "Don't be nervous, they will love you. Don't worry about the look on their faces." Beca walked towards her parents holding Chloe's hand.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet someone that has become very special to me." She gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and smiled at her. "This is Chloe, my girlfriend."

Beca's parent's faces softened up after hearing the brunette's confession, they heard so much about this girl who their daughter was crushing on and now they finally got to meet her.

"Chloe, it so nice to meet you." Mrs. Mitchell said shaking her hand.

"It's nice you meet you too, Mrs. Mitchell." Chloe shook her hand with a smile.

"You can call me Janet, sweetie, this is Beca's dad and my husband, Peter." Peter shook Chloe's hand as well.

"It's so nice to meet the girl Beca has been talking about for a while now." Beca blushed.

"Okay, we don't need to go into detail about who I do and don't talk about." Beca said trying to get off my subject. Chloe just smiled at her.

"Oh no, now I'm curious. What has the great Beca Mitchell been saying about me when I'm not around huh?" Chloe said nudging the brunette's side.

"Just about how you're so beautiful, sweet and funny, you know, the basic crap people notice. Also how your eyes sparkle when you talk about something you love or 'the cute' way you stick your tongue out a little when you are listening to something so intently or- "

"Hey Jesse." Beca cut him off "You see that balcony over there? Do you want to be pushed of it?" She glared at him and he put his hands up in surrender. Chloe thought Beca was so cute how tried to push away the sensitive, romantic side of her. It made her heart warm up at how much attention Beca has paid to her and she never noticed.

"Alright you two, enough." Janet said looking between the two cousins. "So Beca and Jesse, clean up now, I want everything spotless and back to the way it was. This get together is over, it a school night. When you are two are done, we will all have dinner together, including Chloe." She smiled at the redhead. "I want to know more about the girl that has my daughter smiling like never before." Chloe gave a genuine smile back, Beca's parents were so welcoming, even after walking in on their out of control activities.

"I would love to stay for dinner." Chloe beamed. "I'll go help them clean up." Chloe went to go help Jesse and Beca take the mattress back upstairs and clean up the cups and bottles. After cleaning, everyone said their goodbyes and the rest of the group left. It was just Beca's parents, Beca, Jesse and Chloe left.

Janet made Chicken Parmesan and they all sat talking, eating and laughing. "So Chloe, did you move from?" Janet said.

"Baton Rouge, Louisiana. I loved it there, I haven't known any other place. That's where I was born and raised."

"How do you like it here so far?"

"Its really nice here too but I do miss Baton Rouge."

"I can imagine; do you still keep in contact with old friends?"

"Yeah of course! I text and call them all the time but it has been nice making new friends here." She smiled at Beca and Jesse.

"I'm glad you be friended these two." Janet said gesturing to Beca and Jesse. "You seem like a great girl; your personality is so bright. I hope you can keep them out of trouble." She winked.

"They are great people, I'm so happy I met them." Beca put her hand of Chloe's knee under the table and rubbed it soothingly. The motion made her stomach warm and butterflies erupt. After a while of eating and talking, it was getting close to ten thirty on a school night and Chloe thought she should get going.

"Thank you so much for the dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell but I should get going, I still have to wake up early tomorrow, as do these two. We really need to do this again soon."

"It was so nice getting to know you Chloe and I know we will have plenty more time now that you and Beca are together and don't forget you can call me Janet." She smiled and went to hug Chloe, which she was expecting but took the hug appreciatively.

"I'll drive you home." Beca said grabbing Chloe's hand.

"Bye Jesse, see you tomorrow." Chloe said her last goodbye before going out the door with Beca.

"Your parents are the nicest, I'm so happy I got to meet them. I thought they were going to punch me after what they walked in on." Beca laughed.

"No, they just weren't expecting us to be going nuts around the house. I knew they would like you, I don't think there's anyone that can not like you. You're likeable."

"I've never been told that before. But thank you, for making me feel comfortable with them, I was a little nervous and didn't know how it would turn out."

"I knew. I knew it would go perfectly, cause you're perfect." Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and kissed it.

"I'm so far from perfect, but I'm glad you think so."

"You are perfect to me and that's all that matters."

Chloe doesn't know how she got so lucky, she doesn't know how this happened or when Beca started to feel this way but she wouldn't have it any other way. She could cry and how genuine and sweet her girlfriend is, she is trying to pinpoint what it is about her that made Beca gravitate toward her because she knows for sure she has never had relationship like this, she's never had someone feel so strongly for her, ever. Sure, has had relationships in the past but never like this and she hasn't been shown this much love before, especially just starting out.

When the car parked in Chloe's driveway, it was silent for a little bit, Beca started to get worried. "Chloe, are you okay?"

"Why do you like me? Why are you so good to me?" The question took Beca by surprise, it makes her think Chloe has never been appreciated like Beca appreciates her and it makes her angry that she hasn't gotten the care and love she deserves.

"What do you mean? There are a lot of reasons I like you, I want to make you feel good, that's my job."

"Sorry, I guess I'm just not use to how good you treat me." Beca frowned.

"Chloe, have you ever been in a serious relationship before?"

"Not really, the longest I've experienced was four months and she was never as sweet as you."

"Well that's unacceptable, you deserve to be treated like a princess. You deserve nothing but sweet words, romantic dates, and loving looks. I am going to make you feel special everyday because you really are so special and I'm upset nobody has paid enough attention to notice." Tears started to stream down Chloe's face at Beca's words and Beca reached out to cup and her face wipe the tears away. Beca pressed their foreheads together.

"Don't cry, baby. I'm so lucky you landed right in front of me and I got to experience how much of a beautiful person you are, inside and out."

Chloe leaned forward and kissed Beca so passionately she fell back a little in her seat. She kissed back with as much feelings as Chloe was giving. Beca's tongue slid across her bottom lip and she open her mouth to let her tongue crash with Chloe's. the two sat there for a while, kissing, breathing each other in, letting their tongues explore one another's mouth. Soon enough, the kisses got slower and Beca placed soft kisses to her lips, cheeks, nose and forehead.

"Lets get you inside, it's getting pretty late." Chloe nodded and Beca went around the car to open Chloe's door and walk her to the front of her house.

When they reached the door, Chloe turned around and put her arms around Beca's neck while Beca placed her hands on the redhead's waist.

"Thank you for everything. I can't wait till our dinner on Friday where my parents get to see how amazing you are."

"And you though you were nervous about today, I'll be lucky if I don't have an accident when its my turn for dinner with your parents." Chloe giggled.

"I'm telling you right now, you have nothing to worry about. They already have been talking about you nonstop and they haven't even met you properly yet."

"Good things I hope."

"Yes, all good things." Chloe smiled.

"Alright well you better get inside before your dad hurts me for keeping you out too late." Chloe laughed.

"He wont, don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow." Chloe leaned forward and kissed Beca goodnight. Beca smiled into the kiss, soaking it in. she will never get tired of kissing the redhead.

"Goodnight, pretty girl. I'll see you tomorrow, or in my dreams." Se winked.

Chloe laughed and rolled her eye's. "There you go being all cute and stuff."

"You love it!" The brunette said walking away.

"I really do." Chloe whispered and then Beca was gone and there was one redheaded girl smiling like an idiot at her door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Beca showed up at 7:59 exactly, standing in front of Chloe's door. She wanted to be on time to start the night with a good impression. It was Friday night, the night of the dinner with Chloe's parents and Beca was feeling even more nervous then she thought. She was fidgeting with her hands before finally ringing the doorbell. She didn't wait there long until her favorite redhead answered the door.

Her face immediately lit up at the sight of her girlfriend. "Hey cutie, you are very accurate on timing." Chloe said impressed.

"Yeah, fun fact, I actually left later then I wanted so it was like the fast and furious to get there."

"Oh god, please don't do that again."

"I know I'm sorry." Chloe grabbed her hand. "C'mon, lets go meet the folks."

They walked into the kitchen and everything was already set up and ready to go, the table was set nicely and the dinner had been cooked and ready to eat. "Wow this looks nice." Then came a voice behind her.

"Thank you. Its nice to see you again Beca." Dianna said walking into the kitchen.

"Likewise, thank you for having me Mrs. Beale."

"Please, call me Dianna. Come sit, Richard will be down in a moment, he had some work to catch up on." All three ladies took seats at the table, Beca pulling out Chloe's chair for her, making Dianna smile at the sweet gesture.

Dianna cooked Chicken with Rice and Beans. After they put their food on their plate, Richard came downstairs to join them.

"Hello Beca, its nice to finally meet you." He reached his out for her and she gladly shook it.

"You too sir, I'm glad I get the chance to talk with you guys."

"Were glad to have you here. So I must ask first, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Dad!" Chloe shouted. She doesn't want her father to scare Beca away and that question could easily do the trick.

Beca thought about the question at first, she thought about how cliché it was, how every father seems to ask that and what does that even mean? That he doesn't trust her? He thinks she going to do something to hurt Chloe? Or have sex with her and then forget her?

"Well, all my intentions are genuine sir, I promise. You never have to worry about me hurting Chloe in anyway, I really like her and I want to make her as happy as she makes me. I want to be there for her, be her companion, her friend, her girlfriend, to watch out for her and never let anything get to her, to show her how special she is every second of every day. I will treat her better than anyone has ever done, I can promise you that. All I'm saying is, I want to be in her life as long as she'll let me. I've never felt so strongly about anyone in my life until I met Chloe and that will never change."

Richard was taken back at how bold Beca's words were. He smiled back at the brunette appreciating and believing every word that came out of her mouth. Dianna and Richard shared a look, they knew in that moment, Beca was going to be good for Chloe. Chloe interlocked her figures with Beca on top of the table and gave Beca such a genuine smile. This girl was going to be the death of her.

Who really needed more after that. They all talked details about Beca's family and facts about the brunette, really getting a sense of who she is, they knew she was pretty popular around school but her personality was not like the stuck up popular kids, she was a confident, smart, witty girl who only radiates love for their daughter and that's all they could ask for.

After dinner ended, the two went upstairs to Chloe's room and lied on Chloe's bed while she played with Beca's fingers. The redhead was smiling down at the fingers she was playing with and Beca was gazing at her.

"What are you thinking about, baby?" Beca said pushing Chloe's hair behind her ear.

"Just about how good tonight went and how incredibly happy I am."

"I'm pretty happy myself and I knew it would go well, I know why I'm here and I just wanted to make sure they knew it too."

"You have a way with words, Ms. Mitchell." Chloe said pulling Beca more into her. Both girls laid on their sides looking into each other's eye's. Chloe leaned in to kiss Beca's lips. The kiss was soft and warm. Beca cupped her cheek and kissed a little deeper. When they broke apart Beca was stroking Chloe's cheek very gently. Both girls were happy, content and loving every second spent together. They continued to make eye contact until Beca spoke up.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."


	12. Chapter 12

_"_ _I think I'm falling in love with you."_

Chloe's eyes went wide. She wasn't expecting that; she didn't think someone could love her this quickly. Nobody has ever said that to her, its all new and she couldn't be happier. Beca saw the look on her face and quickly reacted.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to freak you out or make you run, I just… I really like you and I keep developing more and more feelings each day and I think I could really- " She was cut off my Chloe's lips smashing into hers.

Beca grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in even closer. Chloe opened her mouth to let Beca's tongue battle hers. Beca sucked on Chloe's bottom lip and let her hands roam further down Chloe's back. The two got so caught up kissing they didn't hear the knock at the door, until someone cleared their throat. They broke apart so quick Beca almost lost her balance at the edge of the bed but regained in on Chloe's bedside table making Chloe laugh.

"I just wanted to let you girl's know there is some brownies downstairs if you wanted any. " Dianna said and the girls nodded. "Oh and let's keep it PG in here." Beca let out a nervous laugh. She went back down leaving the door cracked open.

"I got so scared she was going to hurt me."

"We were just kissing, plus that would be my dad, not her."

"That doesn't make me feel any better. Oh great, now she going to tell him, next thing you know he's up here with a bat." Chloe giggled.

"Would you relax." She said reaching for the brunette pulling her back to sit with her on the bed. "She's not going to tell him and even if she did, like I said before we weren't doing anything wrong, its okay. You don't need to be nervous, they're harmless."

"She just witnessed a heavy make out session, now she thinks I'm trying to corrupt you."

"I'm pretty sure she did those things when she was young so she has no room to judge. You're cute when your flustered." Chloe leaned in to kiss Beca's cheek. Beca ignored the electricity that went through her body with just that kiss and got back on topic.

"I'm not flustered; I just don't want them to think I'm trying to rape you."

"Oh my gosh, they don't think that. Everything is okay, lets just enjoy the rest of our night together."

"Okay." Beca smiled a nuzzled into Chloe's side.

They put in a movie and cuddled. Beca loved times like these, where she could just be with Chloe, taking her in as she is. She liked just spending time with Chloe, no matter what they were doing, studying, walking, cuddling, talking. Sure including Chloe along with everyone was great but nothing would beat the time they spent together, alone and right now there's no other place she would rather be.

Beca doesn't know what it is when she's watching a movie with Chloe that she gets sleepy, Beca ended up falling asleep about thirty minutes into the movie with her arm around Chloe's stomach and face buried into her neck. Chloe's heart warmed at the sight of her girlfriend asleep in her arms and took advantage of the moment snapping a photo of her with the sleeping brunette posting it to Instagram with the caption "my baby".

Soon after, Chloe fell asleep. They slept through the whole movie, eventually Dianna came up to check on the girls and found them holding on tightly to one another under the covers. She smiled at the sight, she could tell her daughter was truly happy with this girl and that's all that matters to her. She woke the girls up informing them how late it was and that Beca should be getting home.

As much as she wanted to stay with Beca like that all night she knew that Beca had to go home. They got up, trying to wipe the sleep out of their eyes even though Chloe was going right back to sleep after she walked her girlfriend out. She walked Beca out to her car, neither wanting to let go of the other's hand.

"Thanks for being so great tonight, my parents really like you."

"That was the goal." She leaned in for a kiss.

"I wish you could stay; I sleep better when I'm with you." Chloe pouted and Beca pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Me too but I don't think your parents would like that very much and I don't want them to stop liking me."

"Gosh, were not doing anything I don't know why they feel the need to keep an eye on me."

"C'mon, there your parents, they love you and are just looking out for you. It will get better overtime; this is just the beginning." Chloe smiled and hugged Beca. They stayed like that for a minute or two while Beca rubbed circles on Chloe's back.

"Alright, your parents probably think I kidnapped you so gimmie a kiss so I can let you go." They broke apart and Chloe left a lingering kiss on Beca's lips.

"I'll see you on Monday." Chloe said backing up towards her house.

"Goodnight, love." Beca said before getting in her car and driving away.

Chloe went back inside and visited her parents in the living room. She plopped down on the couch just thinking about Beca and how good tonight went, there was nothing holding them back now from being with each other. They met each other's parents and their friends support them. Both girls are on cloud nine and nothing could bring them down.

"Thank you guys for tonight, Beca means a lot to me and I promise nobody has ever treated me like she does. You should hear the things she says to me, she is so sweet and genuine. I have never felt this way before and I'm so lucky to have her."

Chloe's parents gleamed at how happy their daughter was, in all their past experiences they have never seen her like this and they could tell this is going to be the one that will last.

"Alright I'm going to bed, thanks again guys." And with that she left the room. Richard and Dianna shared a look.

"Our baby's got the love bug."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Monday morning came around and it was time for school again. Aubrey picked Chloe up and they headed for school. On the way they picked up Stacie and some breakfast at a little café around the corner from Barden.

When they got to school they sat on one of the tables out front finishing their bagel's and catching up when the rest of the group arrived.

Benji, Emily, Jesse, Beca and bumper all joined them. Bumper sat next to Chloe earing him a glare from Beca.

"Dude, move." She said tugging on his arm.

"There's plenty of space sit over there." He argued back.

"I'm sorry, is that your girlfriend to your right or mine?"

"Ugh." Bumper got out of his seat and moved over to wear Jesse was sitting.

"That's what I thought, I was about to fight you." Beca sat down claiming the seat next to Chloe.

"Oh please, you couldn't take me if you tried."

"Wanna bet?"

"Okay guys just, settle down, lets all be friends." Chloe said interjecting their little spat.

"Chloe's right, you're not worth my time." Beca put her arm around the redhead.

"Be nice." Chloe said pointing her finger at Beca's face who just bit it playfully.

"Ow, did you just bite me?" Chloe said giggling.

"Yes, I'm sorry" She kissed her finger and then her lips.

"How did you sleep last night?" Beca asked.

"Fine, I would have slept better with you though." Beca blushed.

"The feeling is mutual."

"Alright guys, enough of the mushy stuff, we need to get to class." Jesse interjected.

They all got up and split to go to their lockers. Beca and Chloe were holding hands walking to Beca's homeroom because Chloe always insists to walk her even though the brunette always try's to disagree and walk her instead but when you have a puppy dog face like Chloe Beale does, you always give in.

"Okay run, I don't want you to be late either." Beca grabbed Chloe's face and kissed her before turning her around and giving her a little pat on the butt telling her to go.

After the first two periods, it was time for computer graphics and the girls were excited to see each other. Chloe got their first like she always does and patiently waited for her girlfriend to arrive. A new girl came in that Chloe didn't recognize, she asked if she minded she sit on the other side of her and she said "No, go for it." And the other girl thanked her and sat down.

Chloe could feel the other girl's eyes on her and so she turned and asked if she was new, she then went on to explain how she lived here before and just moved back for a little bit until her new home was ready for her family to move in. They got to talking for a little until Jesse arrived he sat next to Chloe with a seat still empty between them for Beca. He never finished homework for his next class so he sat right down to finish that up before next period.

When his pen ran out of ink and asked to borrow Chloe's he saw who was sitting on the other side of her and his jaw dropped. This wasn't good and he knew it. The girl saw him and said "Hey Jesse! Long time no see."

"What are you doing here?!" he spat back.

Chloe had no idea what was going on, Jesse's voice was angry, protective and she had a feeling they had history.

"I moved back for a little while our house is getting ready in North Carolina."

As soon as he was going to answer back Beca plopped down in the chair between him and Chloe. She turned to Chloe and pulled her chair right into her putting her arm around her girl and giving her a kiss. "Hey baby, how were your first two classes."

As soon as Chloe was going to respond the girl on the other side of the redhead spoke up.

"Wait, so you two are like, dating?!"

Beca looked up at the girl who rudely interrupted them and immediately cringed. She gripped Chloe's chair tighter, she couldn't believe this was happening as soon as she is happy with the most amazing girl someone ruins it, but she wont. She wont let this bitch ruin it, she is going to be with her girlfriend ignoring the devil that sits on the other side.

"I have to admit, she's fucking hot, if you hadn't come in here I probably would have gotten her number by now."

"Don't you dare talk to her, ever." Beca said with a clenched jaw.

"Don't worry, you're hotter." She said with a wink.

"Okay! can someone tell me what's happening? And by the way I don't appreciate you flirting with my girlfriend so you can just stop that right now." Chloe turned to Beca "Baby, tell me what's wrong."

"That's Heather, she's an ex and she ruined my life. She is the absolute worst human being ever and I don't want you exposed to that."

Chloe sat there in awe. Aubrey told her about a girl that did Beca wrong in the past but never said her name. She has a feeling this is the girl who done the damage and it makes her sick someone would treat Beca so badly that this is her reaction. Chloe knows she's in for a long period.

 **A/N: I know, I'm a horrible person. Now before everyone goes crazy, it** **doesn't** **necessarily** **mean they will be split up. Gotta have some Drama. Love you guys! As always, thanks for the feedback!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry I didn't upload last week I stayed at a hotel with my friend around the time I usually upload. Also, this Saturday I'm leaving on a trip to Alaska to visit my sister-in-law and brother who is in the Army. I will be there for two weeks so I probably wont update while I'm there because ill be busy spending time with them so I just wanted to warn you, not that anyone has been begging for me to update but I'm just letting you know. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. I love reviews, they keep me going! I'm also sorry for any mistakes I made, I didn't really have time to go over it that well so I could have messed up But anyways, enjoy!**

The rest of the period was pretty Awkward, trying to ignore the unwelcomed woman. Chloe felt really tense, she could also feel Beca getting tense. The rest of class went by really slow, with Beca gripping Chloe's chair like it was a lifeline. Chloe attempted to grab Beca's hand to calm her down but when she did, she flinched it away. Chloe was hurt that Beca reacted that way and she knows its only because her mind is going into overdrive with Heather's presence, but it still hurt.

When the bell rang, Beca was packing up her things as quickly as possible, trying to avoid Heather at all cost's. The brunette hurried out of the room before Chloe could even say anything, Jesse gave her an apologetic look. He understood why his cousin was acting this way and felt bad for Chloe who was only trying to help, but that girl damaged her good and knew she needed alone time to process this.

"Listen Chloe, there's a lot that happened with them and she is overwhelmed and upset. Just give her some time and she'll come around. She cares so much about you, don't be upset. That girl hurt her bad and it took her a while to recover, don't give up on her."

"I wish I understood but she has never told me about what happened. It kills me that she was hurt in the past, if I could take away the pain, I would. I'm not giving up on her, I wont but how can I help her when she wont talk to me?"

"Just give her time. Maybe call he later and see how she's doing."

"I'll see her seventh period, ill talk to her then."

"Yeah." Jesse started "I don't think so." Chloe was confused.

"What do you mean? We have Anatomy together, she sits with me, ill try and talk to her."

"When Beca gets upset, she usually goes to the office to cool down. The vice principal, Mrs. Baker is pretty close with Beca. Whenever she is mad or needs someone to talk too, she goes to her and she lets Beca sit there and calm down. Usually she doesn't talk she just sits there for a while in her own head."

"Wow, how do you know all that?"

"Sometimes she requests me out of class to come down and talk to her and I end up sitting there for as long as she wants."

"So, she doesn't talk to you either?"

"Oh no, she usually does, just not all the time."

"I'm so worried about her. I need to see her."

"Like I said, just give her a little and she'll come to you, don't worry."

"Thanks Jesse." Chloe offered him a hug and he graciously accepted it. Before she walked away she turned to Jesse and said one last thing.

"If you see her, tell her I'm not going anywhere and I'll be waiting to talk when she's ready. Jesse smiled and gave her a nod.

When she got to seventh period later that day, she waited to see if the brunette would show up and to Jesse's prediction, she didn't. she waited to see if maybe she would come back later into the period but again, she didn't show up. Chloe had left her text messages and called her but she got no answer. She was getting upset and more worried than she already was. She didn't want Beca to ever feel the pain Heather caused her again and with her resurfacing, she was reliving her horrible past.

When Chloe got home she did some homework, checked in with Aubrey and some of the others but she kept thinking about Beca and how she was. It had been five hours since she has seen or heard from the brunette and she couldn't take it any longer. Close to seven o'clock, she grabbed her keys and went to Beca's. When Chloe arrived at her house, she could see the light coming from Beca's room since it was located in the front of the house. She knew her parents weren't home yet because she didn't see their car in the driveway, so Beca was alone and upset.

Chloe rang the doorbell and waited. After a minute of nobody answering, she rang again. Beca didn't seem to come to the door but she noticed her window open. She ran over to wear it was located and yelled up at her.

"Beca open up, I know you're in there I can hear music." Still with no answer she decided to text her.

 **"** **Baby please, I'm dying worrying about you. Please open the door."**

Chloe was about to get really comfortable waiting outside her front door for Beca to come out when the door opened and the brunette revealed herself. Chloe launched herself into Beca's arms and held on tight. It took Beca a few seconds but she wrapped her arms around Chloe and pulled her in. When they broke apart, Chloe looked at her so scared and sad.

"Beca, I'm so worried about you, I've been thinking about you all day. Why didn't you answer my calls or text's? and where did you go seventh period? Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me? Cause I'm sor- "

She was cut off by the brunette grabbing her and pulling her back in for a bone crushing hug. She held her for a while, stroking her hair. When she let go she motioned for her to come upstairs. As then ascended the stairs, hand in hand, they got into Beca's room and sat down on the bed. After not saying anything since third period, the brunette spoke up.

"I am so sorry Chloe, I just needed some time. I was so mad she had the audacity to return here after what she put me through and how she treated other people. I use to think that girl was so sweet and caring but she's none of those things. She starts off by being this "Innocent" (putting air quotes around the word innocent) girl but then she flips the script and turns into this monster who says nothing but hurtful things and to not just me but people around her. I don't want you exposed to her or anything hurtful she might say. I wasn't ready to open up because that's hard for me. I've only done that with a limited amount of people. Jesse mostly but its not something that comes easy to me so I just need you to be patient and eventually ill come around." Chloe stroked Beca's cheek and grabbed her hands.

"Beca, I completely understand where you're coming from. It just hurt me how you pulled away and walked out on me." Beca's eyes started to get teary and she looked down at her lap where their hands lied. "Do you know how that makes me feel? Hurt, very hurt. I am one person you can trust, believe me when I say I'm not going anywhere and I want to be there for you and help you with your problems and nightmares." She lifted up Beca's chin to look into her eyes. "Nothing you went through in your past can scare me away. I'm here for the long run. For this relationship to work you have to trust me."

"I do trust you." Beca cut her off.

"Do you? Because it didn't seem like that when you ran away from me instead of telling me what's up."

"We were in school! I didn't want to go into detail right then and there and like I said I was overwhelmed, I needed time on my own and I feel like such an asshole for leaving you like that believe me, when I got to the office I kicked myself for not telling you anything. But believe me now when I say I wont so that again. I never thought I would have to really say anything because she wasn't here anymore and I could leave the past in the past but apparently she just had to come back and fuck everything up."

"Hey" Chloe started in a calming matter. "She didn't fuck anything up, I'm here and ready to listen."

"I don't know if I'm ready to- "

"Beca, please." The brunette looked into those gorgeous baby blue eyes of hers filled with nothing but concern and something else Beca couldn't quite distinguish but she liked it. It made her feel calm and at home and she was ready to open up to her girlfriend, she blew out a breath and began.

"It all started the summer before eighth grade. I met Heather at a birthday party for my friend. At first, I looked at her and thought, wow this girl is pretty, I feel like we could get along really well, not thinking anything of it. I went along with the party and we talked briefly, I don't remember what about but then when school started she was in my sixth period math class. Class already started the first day with everyone talking while I was writing something in my notebook. I heard heals walking up my isle where I was sitting and looked up and there she was. I smiled at her and I she said 'hey I know you from that party' and then we just got to talking, still not thinking anything of it. After about two weeks I knew I liked her and then over time it just became abundantly clear to me I really liked her. Eventually she reciprocated those same feelings and we just started going out. It was great at first, I was happy, she was all I thought about. We use to walk together to classes, her fifth period was right across from mine so I would wait for her after and we would walk to math together. Then as time went on she became nasty, she said the meanest things to me and judged me constantly. I became ashamed of myself, I didn't want to be near her but at the same time I craved her. I craved her attention, her love, her scent, her presence. It dawned on me how unhealthy this relationship was, she was hurtful and didn't give a shit about me and it pissed me off. She wasn't all in it, she was sleeping with other asshole's and didn't even think twice about me. She was gone for a while and I wouldn't see her, then she would get mad at me for not talking to her or talking to other girls." The tears started to stream down Beca's face and Chloe just pulled her in tighter.

"She would say the absolute worst things to me, I don't even want to repeat them. She would get mad at me for wondering where she's been, being so hypocritical when she would do the same thing. Sometimes she would get so mad she would throw me into a wall and scream in my face or worse, she would hit me and throw things at me. I have a scar to prove the harm she has caused on me." Chloe was now forced to tears.

"Until one day, I gave up. I ended it and she didn't like that, she was always there and would always find me. Spread rumors about me about how 'I was such a freak and was obsessed with her and would always be there when she would try to get away from me'. She made me look like a fool, an idiot who needed therapy or something when all I was, was a girl who cared and wanted to be loved, I thought I was in love but I was wrong, that wasn't love. Love wouldn't treat you that way and I regret ever talking to her and perusing her. She destroyed me. I haven't talked or dated anyone since. She ruined other girls for me, I could never trust or feel for anyone like that again. I am so mad I gave her my heart, she broke it. She threw it around like it was nothing and she truly never cared, it was all just a game for her. I'm done with her and will always be done with her, in any aspect whether it be talking to her, looking at her or just giving her the time of day. It was the best news when I heard she was moving the summer before freshman year and when I started high school, she was gone and I was thrilled. I never gave anyone a chance and honestly, I regret it, feel bad I pushed away some good people that were nothing but good to me and now I they probably think I'm damaged goods but it is what it is. I built back up my reputation over the years, just focusing on me. Now everything is good and I have pretty great friends in my life and people respect me, I'm doing alright. Then I meet you. I didn't know what it was about you but I couldn't get enough, I wanted to know more about you and when I was done talking to you, it left me with this feel good feeling. You know, like when you leave a good movie or something and you say wow, that was good and it gets you thinking. You felt like that to me, and I wanted more. I'm not good at explaining myself or my feelings so I hope that makes sense but boy am I glad I met you. You m'lady, are so special to me, you are a bright light. You are so genuine and you make me want to be a better person. You are absolutely beautiful and I am so lucky that you came into my life and helped me realize, there are great people in the world and people that can make you happy, you just have to be patient and the right person will come along, you are the right person for me, Chloe and I'm so grateful you're here and putting up with me right now and this might be a lot to process but I hope you understood where I was coming from and will still stick by me because I don't think I can handle losing you at this point."

Chloe was in awe; she was absolutely livid at how Heather treated her. Beca didn't deserve any of it and she is deeply hurt that someone would be that cold and do things like that to such a beautiful person like Beca Mitchell. Chloe wants to hold her, kiss the pain away and promise nothing like that will ever happen to her again because she's with Chloe now and Chloe will cherish her until she day she die's or doesn't want her anymore which she can't even imagine with how in deep she is with the brunette. She _loves_ Beca. She was _in love_ with Beca and she couldn't take losing her. She wants to show Beca how loved she is, how special she is, how nobody will ever love her like Chloe can.

"Beca, I am so sorry. It makes me sick she treated you like that. You are worth so much more than what she made you believe you were. You are everything. Everything to me, to Jesse, to your friends and parents. You are one of the best people I've ever met. Your kindness, your intelligence, your loving personality is what makes you one of a kind and I can't imagine being with anyone else. You say I'm special to you but you are so much more special to me and who needs Heather or any of the other asshole's when you've got people who love you and care about you for who you are. I am so happy you decided to tell me to not write in colored ink that first day in Anatomy because then it wouldn't have led to this, us. I promise you Beca I will treat you right, I will make you feel loved everyday for as long as you'll let me because… I-I love you, Beca."

Beca was in tears for Chloe's entire speech. Nobody has ever treated her like Chloe has, nobody had ever made her feel like she's worth something other than Chloe. I know she puts on this badass persona but deep down she had insecurities and fears just like everyone else and Chloe is making that all go away with her beautiful words and kind heart. She told Beca she loved her and it was music to her ears, she has ever wanted, needed to hear something so bad from anyone before she she is so happy they found each other because Beca is completely head over heals _in love_ with Chloe Beale and there's something about this beautiful redheaded woman that makes her not afraid at all. Beca jumped into Chloe's arms, tears still streaming down her face, returning the four worded phrase that Chloe was scared she wasn't gonna hear back.

"I love you too."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey everyone, this chapter borderlines the M category. I didn't know if you guys wanted smut but most likely in the future there will be. Let me know what you guys think, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Both girls laid in bed after their declaration of love, content and enjoying each others company. Chloe was holding Beca, stroking her hair, listening to her calm breaths. They have stayed put for an hour after Beca asked Chloe to lay with her. After a while Beca fell asleep and Chloe knew it was time for her to go, she gently pulled herself out from under Beca and pulled the covers over her body, placing a lingering kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight Becs, sleep well my love." Chloe whispered as she left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next couple of weeks at school went well for the two. They weren't bothered by Heather, they moved their seats so they didn't have to confront her. Every now and then Heather would glance back at them and it was starting to get on Beca's nerves. After the bell rang Beca went up to her.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't keep staring at us every five seconds and find someone else to obsess over." Beca spat.

"Oh Beca, when will you get over this hatred you have towards me."

"Never. You're a horrible person and I want you to leave me and my girlfriend ALONE." Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and left the classroom.

They met up with Jesse, Benji and Emily and started walking to their next class. Beca thought they could all do something fun together considering the return of her horrible ex girlfriend so she brought up an idea.

"Hey guys, why don't we all do something run this weekend."

"Like what?" Jesse said.

"Like book a hotel room Saturday night just for fun! We could swim in the pool, get free complimentary breakfast, make a mess, listen to music way too loud until someone complains. Just forget everything that's happening now and let loose a little."

"That actually sounds really fun." Chloe lit up.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome. I'm in." Emily Chimed in.

"See two people are already in. Jess, Benji? What do you guys think? Are you in or are you guys gonna be pussies about it."

"Hey! I'm not a pussy, I'm in!" Jesse said.

"Its all up to Benji now." They all looked at him expectantly.

"I'm obviously in if my girl is in. He kissed Emily on the cheek.

"Awesome! Then its settled, nobody make plans this Saturday, we got a hotel to destroy." Beca joked.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Saturday came, they all met and Beca's house at noon. They made sure they had everything they wanted to being with them and then hopped into Jesse's car and made their way to the hotel. When they arrived, Beca went in while everyone gathered their stuff in the car so she could check in.

"Hi, checking in for Beca Mitchell."

"Ah yes Ms. Mitchell we have all your information right here. You're on the third floor, room 322. Your room is ready, I set up some complimentary coffee in there, make yourselves at home and if you need anything there's a front desk button on your phone, don't be afraid to give us a call." The woman said politely. She has a very warm personality, reminded her of Chloe.

"Thank you so much." Beca grabbed her two room keys they gave her and made her way back out.

"Okay nerds, room 322. Its all ready so let's go bring this stuff up. They had backpacks with some clothes, snacks and essential things like toothbrushes. Beca had her laptop and speakers in her bag as well as clothes and snacks. The group of five made it up to their floor, put in the key and opened the door. It was very nice with two queen size beds, mini fridge, flat screen TV, huge bathroom, coffee maker and a desk.

"This is awesome." Jesse said looking around.

Chloe ran right to the bed jumping on it like a five-year-old. "Come on Becs join me." She called out.

"Maybe later baby, I'm just gonna unpack."

"Aw, come on, its tradition, you have to jump on the bed it's a must." She gave Beca a cute little pout and she couldn't resist.

"Okay." She ran and jumped on the bed with Chloe, alternating between beds, flipping and diving onto the next. After Beca was out of breath she stopped. "I'm warn out, that's enough." Chloe kept on jumping. "Where do you get all your energy from? Can I borrow some?" Beca joked. Chloe giggled.

"I use to go to trampoline parks a lot back home, I got use to jumping for a long time."

"That explains it."

Eventually Chloe stopped jumping and they all unpacked their stuff putting the drinks they brought in the mini fridge. They brought a blow up air mattress since Jesse was the odd man out. He was usually always single even though he had girls all over him all the time, he was different, he was a romantic, waiting for the right girl. Beca admires her cousin. Even with his status at school he still stays true to who he is and doesn't get caught up in all the popularity he's getting.

When it seemed like everyone was settled, Beca decided they go check out the pool. Beca and Chloe went down first to check it out while the others stayed back and put on their swimsuits. When they got to the pool they were surprised nobody else was in there.

"This is so nice and we have it all to ourselves. It's a perfect time to swim." Chloe said walking around the pool.

When she wasn't paying attention, Beca grabbed her by the waist and went to throw her in. she squealed in surprise and fear.

"No! Beca don't!" She was laughing as Beca was tickling her approaching the water, but stopped just as she was gonna throw her in.

"Just kidding, I wouldn't do that to you." She pulled her back with her arms still around Chloe's waist. The redhead wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and gave her a lingering kiss.

"Good, cause then I'd have to kill you." She said as she went in for another kiss. Beca smiled into the kiss, she was so happy with Chloe and would hold onto her for as long as the redhead would have her.

When they broke apart they decided to go back up and check on the others and get ready themselves. When they reached the room everyone seemed to be ready to go, so they quickly changed themselves and went down to the lobby together.

They five of them got to the pool and set their things down.

"Who wants to jump in first?" Jesse said. But before anyone could volunteer Beca went up to Chloe.

"You remember how I said I wouldn't throw you in?" Chloe nodded backing away not liking where this was going.

"Well, I meant with your clothes." And with that she grabbed Chloe before she could get away and threw her in the water. When the redhead surfaced she screamed to the brunette.

"Rebeca Mitchell, I'm gonna kill you!" Beca jumped right in after her and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry baby, I thought you would find it funny."

"Nothings funny about me getting launched into a pool when I'm unprepared."

"I wont do it again, I promise."

"Oh I know you wont cause I wont let you shower with me if you do." She whispered in the brunette's ears causing her stomach to heat up and her eyes to go wide.

She was speechless, she didn't know if Chloe was serious or just trying to rile her up. Whatever her motivation was it was working. Chloe smirked a cute little smirk and swam away, leaving Beca there to blush and ponder what she was told.

Eventually she ignored the feeling and they ended up having driving competitions and playing chicken with Benji and Emily. With Emily being so tall she won almost every time. They set up the speakers to play music while they swam and hung out. Eventually everyone's hands started to resemble raisins so they decided to was time to pack up and head back up to the room.

When they got back to the room they all took turns showering and when it came time for Chloe's shower she got nervous. She didn't know if the offer to shower together was still on the table. She shrugged it off and went to go lye on the bed and wait till Chloe was finished.

"Beca, could you come here please." Her stomach dropped.

"Uh, S-sure." Beca went into the bathroom to see what Chloe wanted.

"Can you help me untie my top. Emily double knotted it." If she wasn't nervous before she was definitely nervous now. She untied the first knot and went to slide the strings out of the last knot, as soon as she did she turned around to leave the room. Chloe grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going." She's pretty sure Chloe could hear the gulp she made in her throat.

"I was gonna go wait out there until you're done with your shower." Beca said nervously.

"Or you could join me." Chloe winked. There it was, the invitation she was waiting for but nervous to hear. Beca was not a virgin but she was nervous because Chloe was special, she was willing to wait however long it took, she wanted their first time to be perfect and right here, in a hotel bathroom with their friends in the other room, it didn't seem like the most romantic place to have sex.

"That's o-kay, take your time, ill wait out there until your done." She didn't notice the flash of sadness on Chloe's face but before she could exit Chloe spoke up again.

"You don't want to shower with me?" Her voice was very low and she seemed upset.

"No! I would love to shower with you and believe me, you are very sexy in that bathing suit I already know you'll look flawless without it but I don't feel like it's the right time to… ya know, shower together. I don't want you to feel pressured into having sex, I can wait and it will be perfect." Chloe's face seemed to get brighter after Beca's explanation.

"I know you feel like you have to protect me and wait for the perfect moment which we can but I trust you, I love you and I want you to get in this shower with me so I can wash you and you can wash me and we can enjoy each others company. You said so yourself, this weekend is about us having fun and forgetting about everything else, so take your own advice and let loose and if you wanna feel me up in there you're more than welcome."

Beca laughed at that last part. "Are you sure?" The way she looked at Chloe with so much concern and love, she knew Beca was the perfect gentleman and was even more sure then before.

"Yes baby, I'm sure. We don't even have to do anything, I just wanna wash you." Beca's stomach fluttered and she walked over to Chloe pulling her bikini straps down, revealing her perfect perky breasts. What a beautiful sight, she wanted to touch them but she was still a little hesitant to do anything to Chloe. The redhead seemed to understand her reluctant behavior and guided Beca's hands to her breasts. Beca looked up at her nervously, but Chloe seemed to calm her nerves.

"It's okay baby. I belong to you and so does my body, you can touch all you want." She smiled brightly at Beca convincing her to continue.

"Can I undress you?" Beca asked cautiously. Chloe nodded.

"You're already doing it." Her facial expressions seemed to calm the brunette down even more and Beca felt more confident to move on. She slid her hands down Chloe's smooth stomach enjoying the feel of her skin, to the hem of her bathing suit bottoms and slowly slid them down her gorgeous legs until Chloe was stark naked in front of her.

Beca was taken back at the sight of the woman before her. "Shit, you're a goddess." Making Chloe giggle. The redhead made her way over to Beca.

"Is it my turn?" Beca nodded. "Go ahead." Chloe made the same moves Beca did to untie her top and slide it down revealing her beautiful chest as well. "Wow baby, you're beautiful." The redhead commented, making Beca blush. She finished undressing Beca until she was also completely naked in front of Chloe.

The brunette turned on the water to let it warm up while running her hands down her girlfriend's bare back. She snuggled her face into Chloe's neck enjoying the way their naked bodies were pressed together.

"Oh you have no idea how bad I want to make love to you right now." Beca said into her neck right below Chloe's ear so she could hear it. Chloe's stomach fluttered getting warm.

"What's stopping you?" She whispered into Beca's ear with her head still cradled into the redhead's neck.

"Not here baby, not like this, with them in the other room. I want you in my bed, just me and you. I want to worship you and love you like nobody else ever has. I want to show you how special you are and that you're all mine.

Chloe started to tear up at Beca's kind words. She loved this woman, she was so lucky to have found her and she wants Beca to love her like that and she can't wait till she does.

"I love you so much." Chloe whispered.

"I love you too, baby. Come on, lets not waste all the hot water. But then again, we don't live here so really who cares." Chloe giggled and followed her into the shower.

They both took turns washing one another. Beca washed Chloe first, she massaged the shampoo into her scalp and took the loofa and scrubbed her body. "I love how your taking care of me." Chloe said as Beca began to put her under the spray to rinse off the all soap. "I'll always take care of you, baby. I promise." She smiled and kissed Chloe.

Chloe then continued the same routine on Beca occasionally holding her and letting her fingers roam her beautiful tiny body. When the girls were done they dried off and got dressed, meeting the others in the bedroom. They played games they brought and then later on Beca blasted the speakers and they had a dance party.

They were all being stupid and jumping from bed to bed running around, Beca threw a pillow at Chloe and she ducked, hitting the lamp and it fell over. They all stopped and burst out laughing.

"Oh my god Beca you are so lucky that didn't break." Chloe said putting the lamp back in place.

"That's it, party's over." Emily said.

"I'm surprised we didn't get a noise complaint." Jesse said

"Yeah me neither, I was waiting for them to knock on our door." Beca answered.

It came to three AM and they all decided to crash. Beca and Chloe cuddled up into their bed. "We finally get to sleep with each other." Chloe said happily.

"Please, none of that tonight. I cannot be in the room when you guys are having lady loving." Jesse announced from the air mattress o the floor.

"She didn't mean it that way ya fruit loop." Beca said. "We never just slept in the same bed together."

"Just a warning." Jesse said back and Beca threw a pillow at him.

"Hey! Your not getting this back."

"Its okay, Chloe's my pillow."

As they all started to doze off, Beca was staring at the bathroom door which was across the room and it was open with a white robe hanging off the edge of the door and a black sweater on top of it. Looking at it for a while, it resembled the grudge or the ring with the long white dress and black hair flowing over the face and it started to creep Beca out. She tapped Chloe and said "Hey, doesn't that kind of look like the ring, on the door with the white dress and flowing hair." Beca was point to the door.

It was silent for fifteen seconds before Chloe gasped and said

"Oh my god it does! Take it down!" Beca started hysterically laughing because Chloe continued to freak out tell Beca to take it down and everyone was awake staring at it agreeing it was the spitting image of the ring.

"Beca go take it down!" Chloe screamed. Beca didn't want to cause this was too rich, everyone was freaking out, even Emily wanted it taken down. At one point it was so hot Beca wanted to go open the window but was scared to get up Because of the ring on the door. Everyone was laughing so hard it was definitely a joke they will all be talking about on Monday at school. After a while of trying not to think about it, Beca and Chloe snuggled into each other, arms and legs intertwined and began to doze off into a blissful sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Beca was sitting in class thinking about Chloe again. It was fifth period and she dozed off when her history teacher started talking about a boring topic. Its not that she doesn't like history because sometimes its interesting but other times like right now it feels never ending. She was thinking about how the weekend with everyone went at the hotel, they all had a great time and now they're back to reality. Beca was thinking she could take Chloe somewhere nice so they can have more time together and enjoy one another's company, she'll just have to wait a little while till she see's Chloe in class.

When the bell rang later that day, signaling the final class of the day; Beca bolted out the door to see Chloe. When she arrived, the redhead wasn't there yet. A little before the late bell rang she spotted the taller woman entering the classroom. Chloe gave her a big smile and silly wave which make Beca chuckle. Chloe always makes her day brighter; no matter what mood she is in and she thanks her lucky stars everyday she has found the bubbly redhead.

"Hey beautiful." Beca greeted her.

"Hey gorgeous, how was your day? I feel like I haven't seen you that much today." Chloe pouted.

"I know; I feel the same. I missed you."

"Missed you too. How was class?"

"All of them or one in specific? Cause they'll all were boring today, except the ones with you." Beca gave her a cute little smile and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

"You're very charming you know that?"

"Honestly, I've never been this mushy, you have transformed me into a sappy romantic person. What are you doing to me, I need to be saved before I leave the dark side forever." Chloe laughed.

"Oh please, your telling me people really believe you're this badass, rebel DJ and not this sweet, smart, caring girl I have come to know and love."

"Hey, I am a badass rebel DJ, I tone it down just for you. I have a reputation to uphold."

"Okay Mitchell, whatever helps you sleep at night." Beca smirked.

Mrs. Stark started to begin her lesson which made Beca open her books and try to pay attention, its kind of hard when you have a very hot redhead sitting next to you. Beca and Chloe kept sneaking glances at each other, Beca's legs intertwined with Chloe's under the table as they started to work on their packet's, which luckily, when the teacher was done talking, let them work with a partner on the packet for the rest of the class time, letting the two quietly whisper some more.

When the day was over Beca and Chloe walked out to the parking lot hand in hand to meet up with everyone at Jesse's car. About ten minutes passed until Jesse and the others actually showed up.

"Why the heck did it take you guys so long, get lost in the fun schoolwork?" Beca said sarcastically.

"Yeah, you know me, I love school." Jesse responded sardonically. "No you asshole, I had to finish a test and I obviously have great friends who waited for me."

"I waited for you."

"No, you waited for your ride not me. I thought we were closer than that Becs. Oh well, you can walk, Chloe hop in."

"Sorry but were a package deal, you take me, you take Beca too." Chloe winked at the brunette.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Chloe grinned.

"Maybe once or twice." Beca kissed her on the cheek.

"Wow, how adorable, get in the back." Jesse called from the front.

Beca and Chloe jumped in the back along with Emily, while Benji and Jesse were in the front. On the way to Chloe's, Beca wanted to ask the redhead if she wanted to go out with her tonight where she was planning a little something that she thought about while she should have been paying attention in history class. When they arrived at Chloe's house, Beca walked her to the door.

"Hey do you wanna go somewhere with me tonight?" the brunette asked.

"Of course, where were you thinking?"

"It's a surprise, I have a date idea that I feel like you would enjoy I thought tonight would be perfect to take you there."

"Aw, Becs, that's so sweet. I can't wait to find out what it is."

"I'll pick you up around 7:30?"

"Sounds good." Beca leaned forward to give the redhead a kiss. The gentle kiss it was suppose to be turned heavy fast, Chloe had her hands in Beca's hair while Beca was holding onto Chloe's waist pulling her closer. They snapped back to reality when Jesse honked his horn and shouted out the window.

"I hate to interrupt your porn worthy performance but I have to get home and get ready for my game tonight so if you can wrap this up that'd be great." Beca shot him the middle finger.

"I gotta go, ill see you at 7:30 tonight."

Beca let Chloe go inside and made her way back to the truck.

"Thanks for being a great cousin." Beca said to Jesse as she hopped in the back seat.

"Sorry Becs, but I've got a game to prep for and you two were not stopping anytime soon."

"Whatever, you're just jealous you don't have a hot girl like me."

"Please, I could have any girl I wanted."

"Why don't you go for Aubrey." Beca tried to throw the possibility of those two getting together in there.

Jesse sighed. He paused and then spoke "She's different. I have to take my time with this one."

"So you like her? Your gonna try to get her?" Beca was excited her cousin was thinking about making a move on the blonde. She likes Aubrey and with them together, Beca and Chloe could double date with them all the time.

"Yes, Beca, I like her. Good things take time, I don't want her thinking just because of my status I'm gonna pump her and dump her or something like that. I have to establish our relationship more so I gain her trust."

"That's awesome dude, don't give up on her." Beca hoped everything with Jesse and Aubrey will work out in the end.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When 7:30 arrived, Beca was at Chloe's door step ready to pick her up, she rang the doorbell and waited for her parents to open it. When the door opened, what she was graced with wasn't Mr or Mrs. Beale but Chloe herself. She looked absolutely beautiful in Beca's eyes. She had on nice tight jeans that hugged her curves in all the right places and emphasized her gorgeous figure, nice tan and pink pumps with an alluring pink blouse to finish it off. Her red curls fell on her shoulders perfectly and Beca has never been so grateful or lucky in her life to have such a perfect girlfriend.

"Wow." She started speechless "You look amazing Chloe, seriously, and I'm not just saying this, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on in my whole entire life." Beca took Chloe's hand and kissed it. Chloe blushed.

"You, Beca Mitchell, are the sweetest girl I know." She leaned forward to press a kiss to Beca's cheek. "So where are you taking me this evening?"

"Come with me and you'll see."

"Okay, Willy Wonka." Beca laughed.

They got in the car and Beca made the drive to this nice spot near a river she always use to go to get away from everything or go camping with Jesse or her other friends, nobody really comes this way so she's grateful she has it to herself most of the time. When they arrived, Beca parked the car and went around to the passenger side open Chloe's door.

"Such a gentleman." Chloe praised.

"I try." Beca winked.

"Where are we exactly?"

"Follow me, its just up this path." Beca made her way to the trunk to take out some blankets and a picnic basket.

"Where having a picnic in the woods?" Chloe asked.

"No baby, we have to walk a little more for you to find out exactly where were having our picnic." Beca took out the flashlight that was in the basket, grabbed Chloe's hand and made it up the path with her. Beca knew tonight was going to be a perfect night because it was a full moon. It illuminated the sky beautifully and that exactly was tonight was going to be; Beautiful.

They made their way to a gorgeous spot. Up the path there was a beautiful opening, the grass was full, the scream was calm, clear and serene. The water shined from the moon light and the stars were so bright. Chloe was speechless.

"Beca… this is gorgeous; how did you fine this place?"

"I use to go hiking up here with my uncle and we found this place… he passed away a couple of years ago. We use to come here and take pictures and hangout. He was such a genuine, fun man. He never backed down from a challenge. We use to go to amusement parks together and he would go on everything with me, he took care of himself really well and never lost sight of who he was until his mom died. He got depressed and things started to get bad eventually we lost him. I was devastated, I remember thinking like, no he didn't die you guys are joking it's a sick joke, but then I saw him, lifeless and not the same and it broke me. I have never lost someone that close in my life and never ever want to go through that again. I was sad for a long time but I'm okay now, he's in a better place and ill always remember him as the man he was before all the terrible. He was the best man I've never known. I've learned to not take things for granted and be happy and say close to the ones you love because one day you might not have them anymore and that's something nobody should go through."

Chloe's heart broke at Beca's revelation of her feelings. She knows what its like to lose someone close to you and knows how hard that was for Beca to reveal.

"Beca, I'm so sorry, my friend died when I was younger, just a couple of years ago actually and it was the worst, it was a reality check that anything can happen to us at anytime and we need to take care of ourselves and love others. That was so brave of you to share that with me and believe me when I say you're not alone, I've been through a loss and so have a lot of people. Stay positive, I know your uncle is probably looking down on you and is proud of the woman you've become."

"I'm so lucky I have you, thank you for being mine."

Chloe leaned forward and cupped Beca's cheeks pulling her into a passionate kiss that made Beca's stomach flutter. When she pulled away she grabbed the blanket from Beca setting it up on the ground for them to lay on and enjoy the scenery.

Both of them got conformable on the blanket pulling another one over top of them. Chloe was lying with her head on Beca's chest while the brunette ran her fingers soothingly over her hair.

The night was just what Beca thought it would be; perfect. It wasn't that cold but there was a light breeze. She lied there with Chloe for a little while longer enjoying the view and the feel of her girlfriend in her arms. Eventually Beca turned so she was facing Chloe, still holding her close, and they stared into each other's eyes.

"I'm so crazy in love with you." Beca whispered to Chloe.

"And I am so crazy in love with you too."

Chloe and Beca leaned in and shared a kiss, the kiss eventually got heated and they started to heavily make out. Beca crawled on top of Chloe kissing and nipping at her bottom lip then moving her way down to her jaw and neck. Beca lifted Chloe's shirt to lay gentle kisses down her stomach and Chloe's mind was going into overdrive.

 _This is it, is our first time together really going to be deep in the woods at the beautiful spot? Yes, please._


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Caution: Smut ahead, and fluff :) I hope you guys enjoy. Shoot me a review!**

As Beca continued her kisses down Chloe's stomach, they were interrupted by a phone going off. Beca raised her head and watched Chloe reach for her phone lying near the edge of the blanket. Before she could grab it, Beca got to it and threw it across the grass.

"Hey!" The redhead protested.

"I'm in the middle of doing something very special to you, the call can wait." Beca smirked.

"What if its my mom? Or an emergency? I might need to answer that."

"Its 9PM they should be getting their jammies on and heading bed."

Chloe laughed "That's way too early for my parents to be going to bed. They usually fall asleep at midnight."

"That's way too late, grown ups need their beauty rest."

"You wanna answer the call then and tell them all the facts about how they need to go to bed early?"

"Okay, I'm pretty sure we missed the call by now so looks like we can go back to this." Beca inched her way back down Chloe's body and lifted her shirt but Chloe grabbed her hands from lifting the material further. Beca looked up and pouted her bottom lip out, making her best puppy dog face. Chloe leaned forward and kissed her pout.

"You're very cute, but I still need to answer that call." She said while climbing off the brunette to go get her phone.

Beca let out a huff on air. "But you missed it already, come back to me, pleeeease?" Chloe giggled as she plopped back down on the blanket with her phone in hand.

"I just needed to check who it was from, and it was my mom so I'm going to go call her back and then we can continue what we started." Chloe kissed her nose and stood up to go call her mother.

When she came back to their spot, Beca was lying there looking up at the stars, faint smile on her lips with her hands interlocked on her stomach and Chloe took that opportunity to silently watch her girlfriend and take in her beauty and appreciate the brunette and how lucky she was to have her in her life. After about 50 seconds of staring she started to feel very creepy so she went over to Beca and laid down next to her.

Beca turned her attention to Chloe with her head propped up on her elbow.

"Hey what did your mom want?"

"She just wanted to check up on me, she misses me, they always do, they're over protective." She responded rolling her eyes.

"Hey, you're an only child, its normal for them to worry so much."

"So are you and your parents don't check on you every five minutes."

"I have Jesse, who's basically like my brother, I mean we live next door to each other, he can explain where I am for me, plus I always tell them not to bother me when I'm with you, I don't want any distractions, just you and me, even though when were together, your all I see."

Chloe blushed. "You're so romantic."

"I try. Seriously Chloe, I want to make sure I tell you enough how much you mean to me, you have made me so happy these past couple months and I can't imagine myself with anyone else, you have ruined other girls for me because there is not one single lady that compares to you. I thank my lucky stars everyday you came into my life; you are so special. You are my angel, my love, my rock, my happiness, I love you more and more every day, thank you for being you and bringing me so much joy and I only hope I bring you as much happiness as you bring me."

Chloe couldn't stop the tears forming in her eyes if she wanted too. Nobody has ever said such amazing things to her before. She can't help but think how wrong Beca is about her being the lucky one because she is the one who got all the luck, this girl was her match made in heaven and she will remind Beca of how wonderful she is every day for as long as she will have her.

After Beca's sweet and perfect speech, Chloe cupped the brunette's cheeks and crashed their lips together. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist pulling her impossibly closer. One traveled to her red locks holding Beca to Chloe's mouth, the DJ ran her tongue along Chloe's bottom lip asking for entrance which she happily obliged letting Beca's tongue battle with hers. After a while of licking every inch of Chloe's mouth, Beca moved her way down to kiss her jaw and eventually making her way down to the redhead's neck where she found her pulse point and began to suck hard until she was sure she would leave a mark of her love on Chloe's body.

She continued her way down to the dip in her chest to leave more love bites. After the fourth one above her heart, she figured she would leave the rest of the redhead's skin her original tan color instead of having too many purple circles all over. She continued her descent to her stomach, hoping they wouldn't get interrupted this time. Kissing her way down the gingers toned stomach she grabbed the edges of her shirt and looked up into those bright blue eyes she loved so much for permission.

When the redhead nodded she sat up and pulled her shirt over her head before lying back down in her previous position. Beca continued her kisses on her stomach leading to her breasts. She slid her hands up the redhead's sides and grabbed her breast, kneading it, making Chloe moan and arch her back into her warm touch. The brunette kissed back up Chloe's body to claim her lips in a passionate kiss, both hands now squeezing Chloe's breasts.

Beca slid her hands to the back of Chloe's body to the hook of her bra, looking at Chloe one last time to ask if she was sure. When Chloe told her to continue she unhooked her bra and slid it down her arms revealing her magnificent breasts. Beca took a minute to appreciate how flawless the top half of Chloe was, just like the bottom half, Chloe was made to perfection and Beca was in awe every time she got to see her naked.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on, I will never get tired of looking at you." Beca praised.

Beca slid her hands over Chloe's stomach feeling her silky smooth skin, traveling down to her belt. She unhooked the belt and pulled it from its home on the redhead's jeans. Kissing her right below her belly button, Beca slowly unzipped her jeans and slid them down her perfectly tanned legs. Beca kissed Chloe's inner thighs before grabbing the hem of her panties and sliding them along with the discarded jeans. Beca stood back on her knee's and took in all of Chloe and how the moonlight made her skin glisten. Chloe was a gorgeous creature sent from above and she was gonna make damn sure she loved every inch of this woman, memorizing every nook and cranny.

"Wow, baby, I'll never get enough of you. I'm going to make you feel so good, so _loved_."

Chloe smiled her megawatt smile. "Good, now take off your clothes and show me."

Beca grinned and pulled off her shirt throwing it aside with the rest of Chloe's clothes, soon her jeans, bra and underwear followed, until they were both completely naked with Beca sliding over Chloe's body to fit between her legs.

"You're so pretty baby, you spend so much time complimenting me, I never get to tell you how gorgeous you are and how I can't wait to repay you after you finish loving me." Chloe said kissing Beca's nose.

"We have plenty of time for that, right now, its all about you." Beca leaned forward to kiss Chloe passionately. After a minute of making-out, Beca made her way down Chloe's body to her breast as she began to kiss her way to the nipple, gently sucking it into her mouth, rolling the other one between her thumb and forefinger. Chloe let out a moan holding Beca's head in place, encouraging her to continue.

The brunette released the nipple with a pop and made her way down Chloe's stomach leaving hot, open mouth kisses in her trail. She kissed every inch of the redhead, cherishing her, remembering what this felt like, to love Chloe. She continued her kisses to Chloe's inner thighs, kissing a path close but not quite to where she needed her the most. At this point Chloe was more than ready for Beca, she's pretty sure the brunette can smell her arousal.

"Mmm, Bec, please." Chloe whinnied.

She felt Beca smirk on her thigh. "Patience, baby, I want to remember this."

She continued kissing and sucking her thigh, leaving another mark, when eventually she slid her figures across Chloe's wet folds.

"Shit!" Chloe hissed. Throwing her head back in pleasure when the brunette dipped her finger inside her entrance.

"You're so wet for me, baby." Then without warning the brunette attached her mouth to Chloe's bundle of nerves, sucking hard on her clit. Chloe let out a huge moan fisting her hand in the chocolate tresses on the woman before her. Beca circled Chloe's entrance with her finger before plunging two fingers inside. Chloe rocked her hips to the pace Beca set, breathing heavy and moaning when her fingers hit just the right spot inside her.

'OH GOD, DON'T STOP BEC, SHIT!" Chloe screamed in pleasure. Her orgasm was building up quickly with Beca thrusting in and out of her at a fast pace, sucking hard on her clit, "Ohhh fuckkk me." Chloe screamed in ecstasy as her orgasm ripple through her.

Beca slowed down her thrusting letting Chloe calm down from her high. Soon she pulled her fingers out sucking them clean, placing one last kiss on the redhead's cunt. Kissing her way back up her girlfriend's body she placed a kiss on her lips and looked into her eyes.

"Wow, nobody has ever made me cum that hard before. You are amazing at that."

Beca smiled and placed kisses on her forehead, nose then lips.

"I'm glad it was that good for you, I wanted this to be special and I feel like being here with you under the stars is a perfect night to make love."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Without warning, Chloe flipped Beca so she was on top. "Now my turn..." She said in between kisses. "To show you... how much... I love you."

Chloe began making her way down Beca's body, placing kisses on her neck and chest, making her way to the brunette's breast and taking her nipple into her mouth, nibbling at it with her teeth, feeling it harden underneath her tongue, squeezing her other breast in her hand, kissing the valley in between her breast making her way to give the other nipple the same attention.

"You better make this quick, its getting cold out here." Beca said breathless.

She popped the breast out of her mouth so she could respond. "So you got to take your time and I have to hurry?"

"Baby, we will have plenty other times where you can take your time and show me how much you love me. But now, its almost eleven and the temperature is dropping rapidly and my nipples are gonna freeze."

Chloe chuckled. "Okay, I'll speed this up." Moving herself down the brunette's body she didn't tease but attached her mouth right onto Beca's clit, sucking and biting while inserting two fingers inside her lover.

"Ah shit Chlo." Beca panted.

Suddenly she pulled out and Beca let out a groan.

"Why'd you stop?"

Before she could answer, Chloe aligned her center with Beca's, spreading the brunette's lips and attaching their clits together, grinding down on her bundle of nerves. Beca met Chloe's pace, thrusting their hips together, breathing into each other's mouth.

"Ah, fuck, that feel so good baby, don't stop." Beca began breathless.

The two continued their thrusts until both of them neared their climax.

"Shit! I'm gonna cum." And just like that Beca came, hard. The sound of Beca Cuming made Chloe loose control and reach her peak as well. Both kept thrusting until they were sure their climax was done. Chloe kissed Beca with fever as her high subsided.

"How was that?" The redhead asked, trying to catch her breath.

"So, so amazing babe. You really out did yourself."

"Only for you." Chloe smiled.

"Alright, as much as I wanna lay here with you, I'm getting seriously chilly. We should get dressed so I can take you home."

"You're right, I had an amazing night Beca, thank you, for everything."

"Anything for you, my love." Beca kissed Chloe as she flipped their positions to climb off and retrieve their clothes. She threw Chloe her clothes while getting back into hers. As soon as the two were dressed, they packed up their things and walked hand in hand back to Beca's car.

The drive home was made in comfortable silence, with Beca's hand on Chloe's thigh. The two kept stealing glances at each other making sure the other was okay. Chloe was playing with Beca's fingers as the brunette pulled in the driveway. Beca parked the car and went around to Chloe's side to let her out. She walked the redhead to the door holding her hand.

"I want you to know that tonight meant the world to me and I'm serious about how lucky I am. I love you so much, Chloe and I will always be here for you if and when you need me. Get some good night sleep baby. I'll text you when I get home." Beca kissed her cheek but Chloe grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was gentle at first but then it got heated and Beca had to pull away before she took her right there and now.

"You really should go get some sleep Chlo, I'll call you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too Beca. Thank you for being so good with me not just today but with everything you do and say, you are my world and I'll do anything for you. I'll go to sleep tonight thinking of you. Get home safe baby." Chloe cupped Beca's cheeks and gave her one last kiss before heading inside.

She left Beca with a huge smile on her face, tonight was one of the most special night's of her life and she was forever grateful to have the redhead as her partner.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay in this story. I got caught up in my other one and lost track of this one. Hopefully everyone still likes it and wants me to continue. Let me know what you think! If you want to check out my other story, please do!**

 **The song used in this chapter is "Yours" by Russell Dickerson. Check out the song if you want, its really good. I recommend it :)**

 **Have a Happy Fourth of July!**

 **Anyway, read on and Enjoy! :)**

Things have been going great with Beca and Chloe these past couple months. Being intimate has brought them closer together and they couldn't be happier. Both girls were currently in Beca's room working on anatomy homework when Beca thought she would break out her guitar and work on some music. She sat in the chair in the corner of the room tuning it, while Chloe's eyes watched her from her spot on the bed.

"Whatcha doing?" Chloe asked, nipping on the tip of her pencil.

"Just tuning my guitar. I wrote this new song and I want to make sure it comes out exactly how it sounds in my head."

Chloe was intrigued, she knew Beca always carried around a journal labeled 'songs' but she never read through any of it or even heard her play them. She doesn't want to pry because they could be personal or she doesn't want to share them. Beca always gives her mixes of songs that she says remind her of Chloe which are always so sweet and perfect but never an original, she hopes she can get Beca to share on with her soon.

"Can I hear it?" Chloe asked gently, hoping Beca would say yes.

"Not yet, it has to be perfect." Noticing Chloe's face fall a little, Beca got up and gave Chloe a kiss on the cheek.

"I've never shared my original songs before. Mostly because they carried a lot of hurt in them from things that got me down. I use to channel all that anger into my songs to get it out of my system. I don't want you to hear my negative thoughts. I can tell you now that ever since you came into my life, my songs are much brighter than they were before and I thank you for that. For bringing me joy and love, I promise I will play this song for you, I'm just waiting for it to be completely ready."

Her speech seemed to ease Chloe's mind. She did however, think to herself about what Beca said about being hurt and she didn't like that very much. It makes her wonder what has happened in her past to get her so upset that led her to write sad songs.

"You know you can always come talk to me if anything is bothering you or making you upset." Chloe took her hand and kissed her palm.

Beca smiled at the gesture, Chloe really blows her away with her gentleness and huge heart. "I know, love. Thank you."

Chloe smiled and leaned in to kiss her. What started out as just a couple kisses turned into a full on make out session until Beca stopped it.

"As much as I would love to keep kissing you, we have Amy's pool party to get too so get changed or we'll be late." Beca gave Chloe a playful slap on her butt to move her along and Chloe playfully smacked her back then went off to go get changed.

Fat Amy was hosting her first ever pool party which she promised would be 'the best summer party' they ever went too, "I'll be the judge of that" Beca said. The two girls finished getting changed and got in Beca's car to go pick up Jesse to take him with them. When they arrived at Amy's house the first thing they noticed was a huge bounce house in the front yard.

"What the..." Beca said, pulling into the driveway.

"I thought this was a pool party not an elementary school party." Jesse wondered.

"I'm wondering the same thing." Beca answered.

All three of them got out of the car and made their way to the front door. There were people in and around the bounce house, some Beca even recognized. When they rang the door bell Fat Amy answered accompanied by Stacie.

"What up shawshank!" She greeted Beca. "Come on you guys, don't just stand there come on in, ill give you the tour."

"Why do you have a bounce house in your front yard?" Beca questioned walking into the house reaching behind her for Chloe's hand.

"All pool parties have bounce house's, duh." She says like it's the most obvious explanation in the world.

"Back in Tasmania, we always had pool slash bounce house parties, get with the program BM." Beca just put her hands up in mock defense. Chloe giggled as Amy showed them around the rest of the house. It was nice, very spacious, very Amy. She led them to the backyard where they found the rest of the group such as Benji, Emily, Aubrey, and Bumper.

The backyard was awesome with a net set up for some volleyball or badminton (which is Beca's favorite). The pool is in ground with a black fence surrounding it. There are some people already in the pool and some sitting at the table's nearby. It's very humid and sunny outside, so its really a perfect day to have this party.

Beca takes Chloe's hand pulling her to the side of the pool where Amy has some lawn chairs.

"You coming in with me, Beale?" Beca winked at Chloe taking off her shirt, revealing her bikini top. Chloe eyed her chest possessively before grabbing Beca by the waist and pulling her flush against her.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Mitchell?" Chloe asked biting her lip.

"Maybe, maybe not." Beca replied innocently. "Why? Is it working." She smirked backing up near the pool. "If you want me, you're gonna have to come get me." and with that, Beca jumped into the pool.

Chloe ripped her clothes off and joined Beca jumping into the far end of the pool. Coming up for air, Chloe grabbed Beca pulling her into her body, wrapping her legs around the brunette's waist, sharing a few kisses. Everyone seemed to ruin their moment jumping in all around them.

They played volleyball in the pool. One side consisted of: Jesse, Amy, Benji, and Chloe. While the other side had: Beca, Stacie, Aubrey, and Emily. Beca's team ended up being victorious with Aubrey, Stacie and Emily being tall enough to jump and hit them. Beca, not so much, they put her on spiking duty and man did she pack a mean spike.

As the night got darker, Beca and Chloe were cuddling on the hammock, while the other sat around the campfire. Something was definitely brewing between Jesse and Aubrey the two girls could feel it, though they kept their distance. Beca made a mental note to ask Jesse about it later if she could catch him with Aubrey not being around.

"Sooo, when are you gonna play me a song of yours?" Chloe asked stroking her fingers back and forth on Beca's stomach.

"You're still on that?"

'Of course! Listen Becs, you're talented, you're creative I don't know why it should be a problem for me to hear what you've got. Your mixes are my favorite; I listen to them everyday. I smile when I hear them, I'm so proud of everything you've made. But I want to hear your lyrics, what comes from your heart, please let me hear?"

Chloe gave her best puppy dog eyes and they worked, Beca is a sucker for everything Chloe Beale does. She doesn't know why she is keeping her songs from the redhead, maybe because Chloe is right, they come from the heart and she's gonna be putting her heart and soul into those lyrics, her very essence and that scares her. Her songs are her feelings; she doesn't want to feel vulnerable. She's scared Chloe wont like them. Behind the façade she has her sensitivity but for Chloe, she'll risk it all.

"Tonight, baby. I promise." She seals the deal with a kiss.

"I'm going to go get a drink, you want one?" Chloe asked getting up. Beca couldn't even respond because Chloe getting up, unbalanced the hammock and sent Beca flipping over onto the grass with a 'oofh'.

"Oh my god! Baby, are you okay?" Chloe asked trying not to laugh. Eventually she couldn't contain her giggles and started laughing while she helped Beca up.

"Yeah, thanks jerkbag. Go get your stupid drinks." Beca teased.

"I'm so sorry." Chloe said in between giggles. "What hurts? Do you need a backrub?"

"You owe me one after that." Beca said kicking Chloe in the behind. "Go get your drinks. I'm gonna go hang by the fire."

"Okay, if you're sure." Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek then went over to the drinks.

"And try not to hurt anyone else while you're over there!" Beca shouted to Chloe as she was walking away.

"It was an accident don't hold it against me!" The ginger shouted back.

"Whatever you say, Beale."

Beca walked over to the fire pit sitting in between Jesse and Emily on the logs. Most of the people went home except for the main group of Jesse, Benji, Stacie, Aubrey, Cynthia Rose, Emily, Bumper and Lily. Then there was Amy of course, she's the host and Beca's redheaded girlfriend. She's glad this is who stayed, everyone always talks to her for her popularity and she's sick of it. The group was roasting marshmallows. It was a full moon and the sky was pretty. Beca noticed Jesse make flirty eyes with Aubrey across the fire.

Beca nudged him. "What's going on between you two. You should just go for it!"

Jesse shook his head. "Not yet, I'm waiting for the right time. I really like her, I don't want to mess this up. I don't want her to think I'm some lacrosse jerk who wants to 'pump her and dump her'. I want to show her not all guys are asshole's."

"Dude, look at the way she's looking at you. I can assure you she doesn't think that. She really likes you too, so you better act on it just like I did. Trust me man, it will be worth it. Happiness is the best" Beca put a hand on her cousin's shoulder and looked up. "Here comes my happiness now." Chloe came over, huge smile and all and plopped a seat right on the brunette's lap.

Chloe nuzzled her head into Beca's neck, sighing contently. "Can we go home, I'm tired." The ginger whispered into Beca's ear.

"Sure, baby. Just let me say bye to everyone." Chloe nodded and got off her lap. Beca said she was taking the redhead home because she was sleepy. The two girls bid her farewell's and Beca carried Chloe to her car and went to driver her home when Chloe insisted they go back to Beca's.

"Aren't you getting tired of me and my bed?" Chloe had spent the last three nights in Beca's bed with her.

"Never, I sleep better with you anyway. I need you, you and your bed are like a drug, its way comfier than my bed at home, I might have to call someone to come help me steal it." Beca chuckled at her girlfriend's silly behavior.

"My house it is then." Beca smiled, leaning over to run her hand against Chloe's thigh.

"Plus, someone owes me a song." Chloe smirked.

"This was your plan all along, wasn't it?"

"Yes, am I devious?" Beca laughed.

"Very devious."

As they pulled into Beca's driveway all of a sudden Chloe got like a second wind because she was sprinting to the door and up the stairs in a minute, being considerate enough to not disturb the brunette's parents. Beca bolted up the stairs trying to keep up with the redhead but she was faster which is surprising since Beca plays soccer and she's very good on her feet.

Chloe bounced up and down on the brunette's bed chanting "Song! Song! Song! Song!"

"Okay! Okay! Okay!" Beca shot back.

Chloe got comfy on the bed while Beca grabbed her guitar and tuned it again. "This is one of the first songs I wrote about you and its my favorite, so be gentle. If it sucks, please lie." Chloe giggle but grabbed Beca's hand rubbing small circle on it.

"Beca, I know I will love it, don't get so down on yourself. I'm proud of everything you write. Now let me hear it! I'm so excited I can't contain myself!"

"I can tell by the way your bouncing around like a fish out of water." Beca smirked and Chloe gave her a playful slap on the arm.

"Play!" the redhead shouted one last time.

"Okay, this one is called 'Yours' and its just for you Miss Beale." Beca winked and started to play.

 **"** **I was a boat stuck in a bottle**

 **that never got the chance to touch the sea**

 **just forgot on the shelf**

 **no wind in the sails**

 **going nowhere with no one but me**

 **I was one in one-hundred billion**

 **A burned out star in a galaxy**

 **Just lost in the sky wondering why**

 **Everyone else shines out but me"**

Chloe is tearing up already she she hasn't even gotten to the chorus. She is so proud of Beca and is so lucky.

 **"** **But…**

 **I came to life when I first kissed you**

 **The best me has her arms around you**

 **You make me better than I was before**

 **Thank god I'm** ** _Yours_** **"**

Okay now Chloe is sure she is crying.

 **"** **I was a worn out set of shoes**

 **wandering the city street**

 **another face in the crowd**

 **head looking down**

 **lost in the sound of lonely melody**

 **empty pockets at a roulette**

 **always landing on a lost bet**

 **just live for the spin and hope for the win**

 **go all in just to lose again"**

Beca and Chloe's eyes locked as she sang the chorus hoping to get all the emotions she felt out in the open and really show Chloe how much she means to her.

 **"** **But…**

 **I came to life when I first kissed you**

 **The best me has her arms around you**

 **You make me better than I was before**

 **Thank god I'm** ** _Yours_**

 **The worst me is just a long gone memory**

 **You put a new heartbeat inside of me**

 **You make me better than I was before**

 **Thank god I'm** ** _Yours_** **"**

Beca doesn't know what she was so worried about. Of course Chloe would love it and she knows by the way Chloe is looking at her, like she cured fucking cancer or something.

 **"** **I was a boat stuck in a bottle**

 **that never got the chance to touch the sea"**

Eye contact was never broken between the two lovers as Beca sang the last part of the chorus.

 **"** **I came to life when I first kissed you**

 **the bet me has her arms around you**

 **You make me better than I was before**

 **Thank god I'm** ** _Yours_**

 **The worst me is just a long gone memory**

 **You put a new heartbeat inside of me**

 **You make me better than I was before**

 **Thank god I'm** ** _Yours_**

 **Thank god I'm** ** _Yours_**

 **Thank god I'm** ** _Yours_**

 **Thank god I'm** ** _Yours_** **"**

"You make me better Chloe and I love you. thank you for being mine and thank god I'm yours." Beca finished putting her guitar down.

She didn't even have time to react before Chloe was wiping away her tears, pulling Beca into bed with her, kissing the brunette passionately.

"No one has never wrote me a song before and there has never been a more beautiful song to receive than that one. I love you so much Beca, thank you for putting yourself out there with me. I don't know how I got so lucky but I truly do thank god everyday that I'm _Yours_." Chloe kissed Beca again. Clothes were shed, sweet nothings were said and love was being made.


End file.
